Anything can happen
by vindaloo27
Summary: How do we deal a year on and still being apart from the love of our lives? A new C/J fic that you never know what might happen!
1. Chapter 1

Its been a while and so I thought about it and began to write……I hope you enjoy and please review if you would like me to continue or not! I hope you all enjoy, this is my take of one year on! I have a plan for this story but suggestions will be gratefully received and added ;-)

Lil20 I hoped to upload this earlier but wasn't able too L so please accept my apologies and let me know if it was worth the wait! Btw undercover is amazing!!! Loved the update!! Keep it up

So read on and try to enjoy!

Linda xx

**Anything can happen**

The full moons reflection rippled slowly as the waves crashed upon the sandy shore. As the cars hastily drive by, the noise seeming to drown out thoughts of minds. That is all except one persons mind. Slowly raising the polystyrene cup to shivering lips, the heated liquid enters the cold mouth and sends a jolt thru the agile body. Swallowing quickly and wiping away the trickle escaping, she shakes her head and brings herself back to reality. Back to the truth of how it is and the daunting thoughts of her daily grind. Raising her knees to her chest, she places her cup down on to the concrete path, wrapping her arms around her legs, she rests her chin upon her knees and closes her eyes. The image still remains, the beauty still so bold, her lips begin to curl as memories came flooding back. Taking in a deep breath, the salty air plays on her lips and lingers, it mixes with the image making the dream seem a reality. As dancing behind those tightly closed eyes, the bouncy brown hair swirls upon broad shoulder, a smile so radiant becomes revealed as beautiful lips curl and lift. As cheeks don little dimples only viewable by those that that know, a scrunching nose cheekily crinkles and pools of blue shimmer, boasting a love so effulgent. Just the thought of those amazing eyes causes the young girls heart to flutter! A year may have passed yet the feelings still linger.

Suddenly a hand falls upon her shoulder, jolting her yet again back to the present.

"hey, hey, hey pretty lady. Where were you just now? You looked miles away." said the medium built red haired man. He smiled that cheeky smile that she could never lie to, except about this, she always knew how to hide this!

"you know me James, I was just wishing I was back on the ocean again." she picked up her cup and sipped at the now tepid coffee.

"J when are you ever gonna think about anything but the open water? That waitress that served you was so angling for a date and you seemed to not even notice! What's up with that?! I mean come on she was hot!" he said nudging her in her ribs, causing her to spill her coffee, as he sat beside her.

She turned to him taking in his features. His chiselled chin that was covered with his unshaven beard, the green eyes that always seek to find out more. He was a handsome man, a strong and gentle man. She didn't know how come she always managed to get the good looking guys as friends, but living vicariously thru them was amusing to her.

"Dude, she just wanted me to spend more money, not date me!" she replied knowing that she didn't even realise she was served by a girl, yet alone one that was interested. The only girl on her mind was one that had betrayed her and for some unknown reason she couldn't forget her. Okay so it's not really an unknown reason, she loved her. She loved her more then life itself but she also got hurt by her deeply. She loved her so much but knew it would always be hard, there was a connection, no one could deny that, but obviously love wasn't meant to be for them. She thought that distance and time would help, that was nearly a year ago, and now it was nine months after she was meant to return and still she couldn't find the strength to take her back to the bay. The young girl thought to herself, if after all this time she never once tried to look for me, maybe I was just a passing phase, or the starting block, but obviously not a permanent fixture of her life.

"JOEY!" James shouted "There you go again, off in that head of yours! If she makes you do that maybe you should go back?"

Joey went to reply but no words came out, was he right? Should she go back? Return to the place she loved, return to the woman that remained to own her heart? She shook her head realising he mint the girl, but couldn't disperse the thought of returning to Summer Bay.

* * *

As the smouldering heat filled the car, she wound down the window, allowing a cool breeze to infiltrate her space. Placing her foot on the accelerator the car sped up along the narrow road, leaving a dusty cloud behind her. On lookers watched as it pulled up along the wharf. The brunette exited the vehicle swiftly running towards the newly docked boat. With her gun in it's holster she knew she would be safe. Her radio went off before she reached the dock, alerting her that it was a false alarm and kids were to blame for the call out she answered

"Ok, damn kids. Well I'll take a look around just in case. Over and out" As she looked around the familiar settings she couldn't stop the reminiscing. Her mind and heart always did this when she went to those spots in the bay that held memories of her........of the one she let get away. And each time a lonely tear would fall as she remembers that fateful day, the day time stood still yet sped her true love away from her. As she wiped away the tear she fatefully closed her eyes and could see her looking back, the eyed that were once filled with love, now consumed of hurt and pain.

As she opened her eyes the face remained, while trying to look around the events of her year rifled thru her mind. So much had accoutred, a new batch of history and all she wanted to do was share it with one person. Not the person she had been trying to move on with, but her, her one true desire and need. No matter what she tried to do to move on, she couldn't, her heart had been captured by another and no matter what, it would remain to be hers forever.

This year had been so tough, so full of pain, angst and woe. She tried to move forward but couldn't jump over those hurdles, not alone, not without her. She had turned to him as he was familiar, she sort out comfort and found it. But he wanted......no demanded more. Not contempt at just being, he wanted to solidify his love for her and proclaim it to the world, she knew that her love was with another, always will be. He had coped with her past and aided her thru it, yet she knew deep down he wasn't the rock she needed.

Kicking a stone along the path she looked out across the deep blue ocean breathing in the sweet smell she knew she should have tried harder. She had looked for grant and found out his history easily, that whole time she knew he wasn't the one she was searching for. So if it was so easy to find him and the witness needed to prosecute him. Why did she struggle to look for her? Her Joey!

Turning on her heels she rushed back to her car, got in the vehicle, started the engine and drove off, away from the happy memories and away from the sad truth. Pulling up to the station she took a deep breath and sighed, releasing her belt she opened the door and put on her hat as she got out. Walking into the station she weakly smiled at Watson and Angelo as they were talking at the counter. She walked into her office, closed the door, slumped into her chair and dropped her head into her hands. Taking a gulp and pushing the pressing tears back, she sat upright and entered the name into the search engine and pressed send.........


	2. Chapter 2

lil20 well I hope it's good enough seen as I didn't make you wait a month ;) please keep the ideas coming!! Love em!!

Lomac3 u reviewed quick considering I only DM'd you just before lol means I need to make my chapters longer!!

xSOFIEx thanks for the review :D

Please keep your reviews coming the more feedback I get the better I can make the story and like I said any suggestions welcome as anything can happen!! ;) so enjoy, R&R and enjoy all the amazing C/J fic on here!!

Linda x

**Chapter 2**

Wearily she opened her eyes, stretching out her arms and letting out a yawn. It was morning to yet another day, another day of wading through the non-stop daily chores and racing thoughts. As normal her first thought that entered her mind was her. Wondering how she was, what her day would entail and if she was happy. Without thinking the words left her lips in a mere whisper.

"I love you, still!" closing her eyes as the wave of heat hit them, she forced the impending tears back. Tossing back the cover she weakly lifted herself out of bed. Opening the door she made her way down to the kitchen. Hearing noise she prepared her smile and walked in.

"Morning J. How are you this gorgeous day?" James asked with a jolly tone. He was in his boxers making coffee, he picked up another cup ready to pour it for his best friend. Waiting eagerly for an answer he looked at Joey. She smiled at him and said,

"You know, the same as yesterday and the day before" She winked and took the cup full of steaming coffee. She added the milk to her cup, then to James's cup.

Eyeing him she said questionably "James, fancy a road trip?" he then eyed her curiously, unsure of the direction this question was going.

"where too?" He replied, scratching his chin. He thought to himself about where she might want to go and was struggling to find an obvious answer. As far as he knew Joey was happy there and hadn't mentioned much about her past so thought maybe she meant a weekend break or something.

"Just a little place I used to live. Summer Bay! It's quite a trek on my own and I thought you might like to keep me company?" This puzzled James as Joey had never mentioned Summer Bay before. He wondered why she would want to go now, why the sudden need to return to the past she had yet to mention to him.

"Umm, I guess it could be fun?! Sure, why not." Wanting to delve more into the reason why James sheepishly inquires "So how come I've never heard of this place before? And why are we going there now?"

"I didn't say we were going to go now! I mean I'll let you get dressed first at least" She chuckled to herself "there's just something I've got to do is all. I guess you could say I have some unfinished business that needs taking care of"

"and, what?! You're not going to share what this business is?" he flashed his puppy dog eyes hopeful at Joey.

"Nope! Let's just say we have a long journey and a lot of time to talk then! Okay?!"

"Sure thing hot stuff" James poked his tongue out at Joey, who ironically had just burnt her tongue on her coffee. "So when you thinking about us hitting the road? I mean I should be able tonsort time off pretty sharpish, but I didn't think it was so easy for you to take time off?" His question suddenly hit Joey, she hadn't thought about it. All she had wanted to do was get to Summer Bay and finally achieve closure over these feelings. She knew seeing Charlie would either make or break her heart, but she had to do it. A whole year of these feelings was enough for her to deal with, now she needed it over. Needed the resolve for her heart to forgive and/or forget.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't quite thought this through." Joey made a goofy face and realised that she can't be who she used to. The girl that could just disappear in the blink of an eye and set sail. She just couldn't stop thinking about everything last night and wanting to be able to move on. Then this morning when James asked how she was, she knew, she just knew in her heart of hearts what she had to do.

"Right well as I see it, my job sucks right?!" James nodded, but was also getting more intrigued by the minute. So what or who is it in Summer Bay must be pretty big, considering jobs around here are hard to come by. It was a sleepy outback town and the jobs they had both got, they were lucky to get. I guess their timing in that aspect was good. It wasn't where either of them wanted to be and it was a two hour drive to the beach. Which was their favourite place to be, near the ocean. But they had found a feeling of home when they got there, a sense of right place and right time. So they decided to settle, but now it seems Joey was willing to give it all up to go back. As a friend he was getting worried, worried that she was going to get hurt. That whatever she had to do might be what she thinks she should do, but her not opening up now is causing his alarm to go off. His Joey protector alarm.

"Right but J it was hard enough to get a job and place here. If you quit now, where are we going to live? Or are you not wanting to come back?"

"I don't really know." She replied with a voice full of sudden fret and worry "okay, well let's just go to work today, I'll feel out how I can get time off. Then tonight we'll make a plan. Well more like set a date and go from there okay?"

James nodded and pulled Joey into a huge hug, kissing the top of her head he whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing girl?!" Joey squeezed tighter hearing his words and mumbled "So do I James, so do I!" She hurried her head in his chest. Suddenly realising the time James pulls back slightly and pushes a strand of hair behind Joey's ears,

"Right runaway, now we got to get ready to run to work before Alex busts our chops!" Letting go of James, Joey takes her cup in hand and makes a beeline for the bathroom.

"Hey J no fair! It's my turn to shower first!" James bellows at Joey as he scurries after her. Before he knew it he had tripped over her show, which she had strategically placed there earlier, and landed with a thud on the floor. Joey giggled behind the closed door as James made crying noises, figuring he wasn't getting anywhere he spoke up "Was all that just a ploy J? We're not going anywhere are we? You just wanted to use up the hot water!" he growled.

"Dude we'll be heading to Summer Bay soon I promise. And I'm pretty sure when we get there you'll understand why I want to go back!" She instantly saw Charlie's face appear behind her eyes. Then it dawned on her, what if she's nor there anymore? What if she really had moved on, literally? Thinking to herself she realised that maybe she needs to plan a little, if not plan but maybe do a little research. Even if she went back and Charlie wasn't there, Aden might be, and how can you resist the pull of the beautiful Bay?

Starting the shower, she undressed and got in, feeling the water run over her bronzed figure, she felt those lips over her body again. Remembering how amazing her first shower with Charlie was, her smile beamed. Maybe it could happen again? Deciding that just the thought was enough to excite her, she carried on with washing her hair. Shaking away the deep stirrings from within. It dawned on her that since Charlie there really had been no one else. No one else has touched her life, her heart or her mind like she did. She knew she hadn't been looking but also knew she wasn't looking when she fell for Charlie. Maybe there is only one? One person that can make your heart beat faster, one person you connect with that becomes your world? 'Wow' she thought to herself, 'it's been a whole year and I'm still not over her, I have to see her, I need to know if there really is no hope. Whether we can exist in the same world and not be together in one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

lil20 i got writing see :)

I know its been a while, but hopefully will be having a bit of time to update a bit more, untill the seven day week next week :( let me know what you think! all reviews welcome and as always suggestions are also welcome!

Enjoy all Linda x x

**Chapter 3**

"Shit, shit, shit!" Charlie yelled at the non-responsive screen. "Why won't you find her for me?" She hit the side of her computer "Come on, Jesus!" She lifted her head as the chuckle became louder. As her angry eyes fell upon the brunette woman she couldn't help but break into a giggle too. She didn't want to give away what she was doing, especially now that she was failing.

"Shove over Charlie and give me a go?!" Watson said. As she began to aproach Charlie, the higher ranking officer quickly shut down the screen.

"Nah, it's okay" She admits defeat, "maybe I'll try again later, it's nothing important. What's up Georgie?" She moves herself so she's sitting better in the chair, as Watson sidles up to the desk.

"Well....." she slightly stutters "I know he's your boyfriend and that you're in love but" Charlie rolls her eyes and leans her head back against the chair letting out a sigh, she knew what was to come. Watson continued, "Do I really have to put up with him? I'm sorry to say but he's an ass Charlie. He might be a different guy in private but seriously, he can't seem to stop bugging me, his jokes, quips and his attitude! Oh my god, don't even get me started on that!" As Watson prepared to continue Charlie started to wave her arms around attempting to halt the rant.

"Okay, okay I get it!" She let's out weakly "So you want me to try and put him with someone else then I'm guessing?" She threw a cheeky grin at Watson. Knowing she should really be more objectional, but Charlie knew exactly where Watson was coming from. Of late Angelo had been more needy with her and even Charlie had been fixing the rota so their shifts weren't together. He was like a dog with a bone, but worried that once he put his donedown it was gonna vanish. 'okay bad analogy' she thought to herself. Since Charlie had been going to therapy her thoughts were more cryptic, trying to analyze every little thing. She thought back to yesterday, she swore she had seen Angelo following her, but he was meant to be at the station. So she thought she would ask Watson. Drifting back from her thoughts Watson was awaiting a reply, but Charlie was so far away in her mind she hadn't heard the question. She threw a puzzled look, with apologetic eyes at Georgie.

"I said, yes please, if it's possible can you do that?"

"on one condition" charlie replied, "Was Angelo here yesterday morning about" she rattled her brain for the time she had seen him. She remembers looking at the time on the car stereo after seeing his figure in the rear view mirror. She blinks and continues "Ten thirty?" Right well let's see if my boyfriends more of a stalker than lover.

"He said he had some kind of appointment, I thought you would of known that?"

"Oh yeah, I was just checking he went is all" She smiled at Watson. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Nope! You've made my day Sarge" Georgie grinned from ear to ear. "Now you sure I can't help you with your computer problem?" She raised an eyebrow, more enquiring what had got Charlie swearing at the computer.

"I think I'm going to admit defeat Georgie. Technology just hates me it seems, but if I think about trying again I will definatly be calling upon you. If that's okay?"

"Sure thing bosco, don't give up on it"

"How do you mean?" Charlie was puzzled at Georgies phrase.

"Just that sometimes when your looking" she made air quotations "for something, it may seem lost but really it's just a bit hidden." She smiled at Charlie while heading to the door, "You just got to have hope Charlie, then before you know it, you've found it!" She winked at Charlie as she closed the door. Charlie couldn't help but smile to herself using it as a confirmation she should find her, seek her, win her back. She nods and springs up from the desk, looking at the time she inwardly felt guilty, mumbling to herself "Rubys gonna kill me for being late" She shut down the computer and tidied her desk. Grabbing her jacket she looked over at Georgie, smiled and left.

Georgie stood there for a while intrigued and pondering going into charlie's office and seeing what she was looking for. Thinking to herself 'no I shouldn't, I can't.' Looking around she she had thirty minutes until Angelo was due in.

"Ahh screw it" she dashed to the door and shut it quickly, taking a deep breath she crept to the desk. "I feel like a charlie's angel" She laughed to herself with the irony. Switching the computer on she tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently, "Now I know why charlie was swearing! Geez this thing takes ages to even start up!" As the computer came to life Georgie hits the history button. She is stunned and shocked to see the name before her 'Josephine Collins' is there in black and White. "I knew she still loved her" She says to herself. "Nowi can be a real 'charlie's' angel!" She hits the search button and sees the problem Charlie had, it was on intranet, meaning it was an inside search. Shaking her head she soon changes the search engine. Atlast results came flooding onto the screen.

********

Charlie arrived at leans skulking into the house she sees Leah at the oven and says

"Hey Leah, so how much trouble am I in?" lowering her head with shame she unties her heavy utility belt and removes it.

"Loads Charlie, your shift ended two hours ago. Ruby is fumming! Where have you been? Oh and ruby told me to tell you a mobile phone is just that mobile" She laughed at the other woman that had slumped into the chair with her head in her hands.

"Dont worry Charlie she understands that your work is important" she attempts to reassure her. "Shes in her room if you want to go in? But Charlie you need to understand, this was her night. Her big welcome home and you let work interfere"

"I know Leah. I feel bad enough already. I don't want my daughter thinking she's second best in anywa!" She thinks to herself, but I did put her second and joey first. How am I going to explain that to Ruby? That I want to get Joey back, how can I tell her without her resenting that, that I would rather get Joey back then welcome my daughter home. Wait I want to welcome my daughter home, she's back where she belongs now, I just need Joey and our families complete. ''No Charlie forget it' she says to herself, she's gone it's been a year now she's really gone and Rubys your future, your life, your daughter! Your one and only daughter at that! When did it get so hard? So complicated?I need to talk to her, I have to welcome my daughter home properly.'

"You need to tell her not me Charlie" Leah says as she sees charlie's mind working.

"Huh? What? Sorry Leah I was miles away. Yeah I know. Wish me luck, I'm going in!" She pushes herself up off the chair, brushing her crinkled top down, she makes her way to her daughters room.

"Charlie" Leah calls, "Dont forget this!" she holds the utility belt "We don't want Veej using this as a toy now, do we?" Charlie takes the belt out of her hand and apologises. Leaning round her door she puts the belt in her room and notices a figure curled up on her bed.

"Rubes? What are you doing? Leah said you were in your room."

"Sorry mum.....wait what am I apologising? Where have you been mum?" Charlie smiles to herself, it still feels strange her calling me that but it feels so right.

"Sorry honey I....."she stumbles trying to think of what to say.

"You?" the younger girl asks eagerly waiting to find out what was more important than her first night home.

"I had a late call out and there was no-one else to take it. I'm so sorry I should have called." She sits beside where Ruby was now sitting. Turning her head she looks at the younger girl, she's beautiful, smart, witty, funny and mine. I'm so proud of her. "Rubes I know we've had a lot to overcome, I just need you to know you can talk to me about anything okay? I love you Ruby" she embraces her daughter wondering how to bring up the fact she wants to look for Joey, oh and that the waste of space stalking boyfriend would soon be an ex. She smiled as Ruby held her mum tighter.

Ruby thought to herself, crap she knows, how did she find out? Been calm Ruby maybe she doesn't know anything. As she clings to her mum she bites the inside of her lip, trying to perfect the innocent look she knew she always struggled to pull off. As they pulled apart Charlie brushed back a part of the scruffy hair blocking her view of her daughters eyes,

"Ruby, I'm so happy you're home.."

"But? Come on mum just get it out" she prepares for the worst............

TBC :)


	4. Chapter 4

lil20 this is for you! I hope you feel better soon and will grace us with an update too :)

R & R pwease

Linda x x

**Chapter 4 **

Smiling and walking out of the office, Joey couldn't help but let out a little "yes". Alex had been very understanding, seen as Joey had just lied, but had reluctantly allowed the young girl her two weeks off, due too family problems back home. Suddenly feeling the guilt surge up, she bolted towards the restroom, shut the door and just about managed to raise the lid, before the entire contents of her stomach erupted in-front of her. Hearing a faint tapping on the door, she hoped it was James and not Alex, else Alex would know she was lying. "Why did I have to admit to Alex that this happens when I lie? Oh yeah, that's right so she would trust me enough to give me the job!" She grumbled to herself as she felt her stomach stirring and preparing for round two. She knew she should wait till her allocated time off too sort out the matter of her heart, but could she do it? Could she wait three more months till she was allowed the time off? "No I've got to do it now" She says before the heated bile slid up and exited her mouth as it shredded her throat on the way.

"Joey," the tap occurred next to the voice, "Everything okay? What's going on? Let me in please?" James requested whilst he could hear the noises, he couldn't bear his friend being alone while the guilt flooded her. "I'm guessing you lied then to get the time off?" He jumped back as the door clicked open and a very pale faced Joey stood on the other side.

"Quick, get in before Alex see's me like this!" Joey didn't have the strength but still managed to drag the strong man into the room. "I can't believe I told her I needed the time off because my family needs me" She drops her head and shakes the guilt. "If she ever finds out why I'm doing this I'm so dead!"

"Oh come off it J you know she's got a soft spot for you, she could never really fire you as she would miss seeing you." He nudged her softly then engulfed his friend in a hug. Letting go she approached the sink and proceeded to rinse her face off and mouth out. Dabbing her neck with a cold cloth she could feel a bit of the guilt starting to leave her body. She knew she would feel guilty still no matter what but she had done it now, no turning back, she was going to return to the bay and come face to face with the owner of her heart, still.

"I have no idea why you think that James, but we can go home now and pack ready to leave first thing!" Joey said with a little smile starting to show.

"Really?" James asked ecstatic knowing he was having an early day, and getting evermore closer to the reason of the trip. Joey nods, "Right little J lets get going, time waits for no one!" James says opening the door, looking over to the office Alex waves at them both with a saddened smile upon her lips.

Getting in the car Joey leans over James in attempt to open the glove box, "let me" James says as he releases the catch and then asks "What you after J?" She points to the mobile phone and says, "Can you turn it on for me please? I'm not sure it'll work but lets see" James holds down the red button and waits for a light to come on. Instantly it begins to ring, surprising both of them. Joey doesn't remember if it was the tone to a message or a phone call.

"Err, Jo who's Ruby?" He flashes the phone infront of Joey showing the name and raising an eyebrow. Joey swiftly nabs the phone and presses the green answer button. She leaps out of the ute and James can hear her mumbling happily.

A few minutes later Joey re-enters the Ute with a saddened look upon her face, James turns to her, "so you gonna tell me who Ruby is?" A few minutes pass, "Jo......JOEY!" He yells which breaks Joey out of her state. "What James?" She turns to him and all he can see is hurt in her brown eyes. "Who's Ruby? What happened?" He waits for a reply not sure what words are going to leave her lips.

"She's a friend from the past, from the Bay. She just told me something and I'm not sure I can go back now James." She lets out a telling sigh, why did she have to tell me now? I was ready to face my past to see her but I don't think I can now, not now she's happy and with another. Oh god what should I do? Her eyes search James' seeking the answer to her inward question, he looks at her with a puzzled look and it confuses her more. "What did she say J? Whats happened to change your mind? I thought it was a business thing we were going there for?!"

"It was, is. There's just someone that I used to date and we got close, its complicated but it seems shes moved on and getting married, I don't know if I'm strong enough to deal with that. Maybe we should go when I feel stronger?" Just as James was about to answer the phone started to ring again. The phone that hadn't been turned on for the last six months was now alive and buzzing more than ever. Looking at the screen there was just a number, Joey recognised the number but wasn't sure who it could be as Ruby told her that Charlie wasn't at the station. Gingerly Joey raised the phone and hit the answer button, slumped in the drivers seat she didn't make any inkling that she was going to move. She thought that she would only have to explain to James once she had finished the call anyway. "hello?" she awaited a reply and a voice to see who it could be on the end of the line. "Oh my god, it's good to hear your voice, how are you?" James notices joey's sadness turning into something else as the phone call continues. On the end of the line the caller is filling Joey back up with hope, a hope he thought had been dashed and lost. "Funny you should say that really, I was gonna head back tomorrow with a friend of mine." The caller and Joey chuckle at the irony. "But I just had Ruby on the phone and she said...." Joey was cut off by the caller, she just sat there her jaw dropping slightly as the caller continued and nodding her head at times. "Okay if you think it's a good idea we'll head back tomorrow which means we should be there by friday. Is that enough time for you to tell....." Again she was cut off, "Thanks, I can't wait! You're not making this easier for me are you?......I guess, but do you really think she does?" As her question was answered the beaming smile of a love struck puppy graced her lips. "Ok then we'll be seeing you on friday, before you go you couldn't book a caravan for us please?" She bites on her bottom lip, "Great, thanks again, oh the name to put it under is James Madine. Thanks again your timing was perfect as always. See you friday! Take care, bye." Joey hangs the phone up and places it in the side pocket. "Trips back on James, lets get cracking with that packing" Joey places the key in the ignition and turns it, hearing the engine roar she pulls out and drives home, thinking to herself it might happen, in a few days I could be seeing her again, finally.

Laying in bed that night Joey can feel it all coming back to her, the warmth as the love surges through her. The undeniable happiness that is set in the twinkle in her eye, every single nerve in her body tingles as she remembers times happier, times when her knees buckled and lips trembled. As she lay her head on the pillow her eyes got heavy and closed, behind them was the beautiful image of her, on that night where everything changed. When she finally let her into her heart and soul as they merged together to become one for what they hoped for would be forever. As Joey looked deep into her eyes she got lost in the pools of blue, leaning close, resting their foreheads together, they moved their lips slowly, feeling each others breath against their lips. Joey raises her hand and caresses the older woman's cheek with her thumb, waiting no longer their lips meet perfectly and so naturally it felt like they had been kissing all their lives. As their kiss deepened, their hands began their exploration of each others bodies. Nails softly grazing smooth skin forcing goose bumps to rise, and all thoughts to go to......"urgh" Joey hits the pillow and fluffs it back up again, "I can't keep dreaming these dreams, it's not going to help if she really has moved on" She huddled under the doona and clamped her eyes shut hoping to drift off to a dream where she cant get hurt and can rest before the long drive, the long drive home. She thought to herself "I guess anything can happen?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy :) sorry for the delay but as always work sucks!!

lil20 - this is for you :) now is it time for a new undercover?? :P

**Chapter 5 **

Nimble fingers slowly played with the hem of the white sleevless top. Eyes darting from face to legs with guilt, as a nibble of the bottom lip made it bleed into a young mouth.

"Ruby?! What's wrong?" The older woman's hand gently fell upon the youngsters knee to reassure her.

"I'm sorry Charlide but I had to do it" The words had left her reddened lips before her mind had even registered what she was to do what?!" Charlie was shuffling as she sat back, removing her hand and now crosing her arms. What had her daughter done to make her feel this guilty? As her mind raced she attempted to make eye contact to unlock the truth. Her mind was in overload with all that she could of done, but nothing really stuck. Her daughter was finally home now and happy right? Or was she now regretting her choiced to come home? Was it too soon, had they rushed it? Or was is Xavier? Her eyes showed her saddedned thoughts, as Ruby's gaze met hers.

"I only meant to leave a message, I didn't expect her to answer. I found her number on your phone and I thought......I thought she should know Charlie. It's only fair after last time right?! I mean Angelo asked you didn't he?" She waited for an answer but only saw a vague blank look staring back. As Charlie thought hard she suddenly realised who she meant and placed her hand accros her now open mouth.

"He said he was going to ask you, and I knew if she ever returned that it would hurt her so I thought it only fair Charles. You did say yes didn't you? I mean you do love him right?"

"Rubes tell me you didn't please, tell me you didn't phone her and tell her something stupid, please?!" Charlie felt her whole world suddenly come crashing down around her. Thirtry minutes ago she was looking for the love of her life, and now it seems with one quick voicemail it was ruined.

"I'm so sorry mum but I thought it only fair......." The younger girl was cut off as Charlie's thoughts caught up with her mouth, suddenly clicking to what Ruby was saying about Angelo and saying yes she asked,

"Rubes what do you mean, 'you said yes right?' Yes to what?" In a way Charlie knew what her daughter was going to say, but needed to her it anyway.

"His propsal mum, you know marriage an' all that?! He asked me the other day, for permission, I said of course because you love him right?" Charlie chuckled slightly making Ruby a little more uncomfortable.

"To be honest with you Ruby I don't think I ever loved him, not in that way. I can't believe he was going to propose. It's not like I've really let him into my life, we don't even live together! I was coming to tell you that I was going to break up with him tomorrow! I guess this isn't going to go down to well huh?" Ruby looked a little shocked at her mum's revelation. "Also I wanted to see what you would think if I started looking for joey?" Ruby couldn't help but let out a little shriek, she knew that the only time her mum was truley happy was when she was with Joey, she couldn't faulter that. It was difficult to get used to at first and she knew she hadn't really dealt with it that well, but she did see in her mum's eyes the happiness radiated when they were together.

"Mum that's great! Seriously you should have done this earlier though you know that!" She nibbled on her already broken skinned lip knowing that she had probably ruined her mum's chance at happiness with a simple phonecall. "There's something I need to tell you mum, but remember I was doing it to try and protect Joey and you." Charlie prepared herself and nodded for her daughter to continue. "You know I was saying earlier about talking to her, well I did call Joey and i was only going to leave a voicemail but she answered and I couldn't stop telling her how happy you were. I had no idea you weren't happy and were thinking about leaving him, I'm so sorry mum but I thought I was protecting yours and Joey's hearts pain." Charlie engulfed her daughter in a hug, thankful for the loving thought. Thinking to herself that there has to be a way to fix this, maybe making the trip to see Joey will show her that she was not giving up on their love.

"Do you think I can get her back Rubes? Maybe if I went to her and showed her what she means to me she'll take me back, won't she?" Charlie pulled back and look into her daughters beautiful eyes.

"She sounded so broke mum, when I told her I think I heard her heart actually break, I hate that I've done this, but maybe try calling her and telling her I was playing an April fool?!" Ruby suggested sillily.

"Umm Rubes it's a bit late for that" Charlie smirked, "But maybe you're right I could call her and explain that you didn't know the full story, that I couldn't marry him as I love her. That might work I guess there's no harm in trying" Ruby them hugged her mum and passed her the phone wanting to repair the damage she had caused. "Thanks Rubes" Charlie smiled at her caring daughter, before looking through the list of recently called. Her heart skipped a beat as Joey's name appeared, it still sent butterflies through her body and made her heart skip a beat. Pressing call she eagerly waited to hear Joey's voice on the other end.

************

Joeys thumb starts to outline Charlies lips. Charlies eyes close as her mouth lightly kisses the small part of Joey near her. Joey starts to feel her body slightly quiver with just this touch , she moves her body so its touching Charlies. Their nipples connect thru the fabric as they embrace, sending them both high with urgency Charlie opens her eyes and leans forward gently brushing Joeys lips with hers. Joey lets out a throaty moan sending Charlie wild, as the kiss deepens lips merge as one. Joey parts her lips and Charlie responds as their tongues crave to meet, touch and taste each other. Dancing in unison their lips grazed, teasing and taunting each pulled apart gasping for air, feeling a fire burning. Joey moves her hands lightly tracing Charlie's spine, this makes Charlie gasp for air. Without hesitation she pulls Joey's top over her head, her fingers fumble with the clasp to her bra, suddenly it released letting the pert breasts be seen. Charlie's eyes widened she had never known how much this would turn her on, she kisses Joey harder needing all of her, feeling that she had never tasted something so amazing. Joey's hand's were tugging at Charlie's buttons the next thing she knew she ripped off the uniform, revealing the heaving bosoms that were free. She wondered how she never realised Charlie wasn't wearing a were wandering feeling new places and revealing new sensations, goose bumps were appearing over both of there bodies. A fire rising from deep down Charlie felt like this love was like nothing she could of dreamed of. Nibbling, suckling at the solid nipple that Charlie had in her mouth there was no sign of any nerves. Joey was writhing around letting out small gasps, feeling the need to return the favour . She guides Charlie's head up and let's her lips and tongue follow her jaw line, then traces a slick path down to between Charlie's bosoms placing her left hand tenderly to cup the right was lost amongst the soft feeling of Charlie's breasts teasing the left nipple then biting with urgency. Charlie's hand then followed with her feelings tracing a path down Joey's body with little intricate circles in places so sensitive to Joey it made her squirm. Finally reaching the belt to Joey's pant's she releases the buckle then the button, the zip released easily as she guided them to the floor. Joey steps out still tending to Charlie's breasts, Charlie's hand was now near the spot where it was needed and Joey started to move her hips in search of those fingers. With no more hint's Charlie slipped a finger closer to the folds feeling the moistness of Joey she decided that feeling wasn't enough she needed to taste. With her free hand she cupped Joey's head and kissed her lightly and passionately, guiding her to the bed laying her down Charlie got on her knees

* * *

Hearing no ring tone just the voice telling her the recipient was unavaliable, Charlie sighed as she shock her head out of the daydream that had taken her breath away. 'I guess I'll just have to go to her and tell her' She decided in her mind

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I know it takes me ages to update but I must admit I have a worthy distration ;)

jsco81 - I'm glad you enjoyed it so far :)

sasha - soon there will be some interaction but there's more insight to come first let me know what you think!

lil20 - thank you for being a great inspiration ;)

And here we go a little chapter I liked to call the eagle has landed!

**Chapter 6**

It was now James turn to drive, he was still astounded by what Joey had told him already. They were nearly at their destination, Joey knew the sign was coming and decided to finish the story of her past, before they pull up to the caravan park. Knowing they had a place to stay and knowing they had made the journey in good time, both of them were physically and mentally exhausted.

"She handed it back to me" Joey continued,"I looked into her eyes, I saw the guilt, the pain, the sorrow. I couldn't leave without giving her hope James, even though I knew it was a lie. I needed her to be happy and to get on because I knew I wouldn't be back. Well I couldn't, she had betrayed me and broken my heart. So I told her I would only be gone three months. I know it was wrong but her eyes suddenly grew with hope and belief that I was going to return. That was the look I wanted to remember, a loving and believing look, even though I knew it was selfish. And that is, to this day, the beautiful image I remember" She turned to look at James as she finished her life story at Summer Bay, so far. Wondering what he thought of her, how he was going to reply once she was finished. "We shared our last kiss, I can't deny that it was amazing, anytime we kissed felt like the first time, my body always felt the electric and heat rise through my body and make my heart race. James I loved her and I still do! She broke me when I never knew I could brake anymore. She tainted our love and threw it away, but I couldn't stop loving her. I had to leave or I couldn't of got on in life. To see her everyday, to see" she says through gritted teeth, "him! I couldn't plus I knew I had to move on. I guess my head and body moved on but my heart remains." Turning her head she looks out the window as tears began to slowly well up, just in time to see the sign. She sighed heavily knowing that this was it. She had gone full circle but her heart had brought her back home again. She mumbled to herself, "here goes nothing" and let out a nervous chuckle. James instinctively took a hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her.

"So welcome home Joey, lets go get back that girl of your dreams." James's eyes just catch and hold Joey's for a brief moment. Both of them know that this was going to be one hell of a ride, but a ride they will part-take in together.

Pulling into the caravan park Joey's mind couldn't help flashing back to the night of the fire, to the bitterness she had inside then. Now it was replaced with guilt, for not waiting, for not listening, for wanting to run and hide from how Charlie had dealt with their relationship. They brought the car to a stop and wearily dragged themselves out of the car, it was noon and they had driven through the night, all they wanted to do was get their key and crash out. Joey had spoken to Watson again before they had left to confirm they had a place, so Joey knew Miles would be waiting for them. They walked up to the slightly disheveled house and walked in the open door.

"Knock, knock" Joey called out, looking around for any sign of life. "Miles?.......Alf?.......Anyone around? We're taking the T.V." She joked candidly. Hearing a shuffle, Nicole appeared with Aden looking a little flustered. Aden's jaw nearly scrapped the ground before yelling her name and engaging her in an enormous hug. He swung her around like a little doll he was that excited.

"Aden.....Aden mate please put me down I'm going to be sick." Joey could feel her stomach starting to turn, her eyes met with Nicole's and looked pleadingly at her.

"Ade......I think she knows you're happy but can you put her down now? I want a hug too you know" Nicole's hands moved over Aden's shoulders as he started to drop the surprise guest.

"Oh my god Jo, I can't believe you're back. What are you doing here? Where have you been? Have you spoken to Charlie yet?" He bombarded, then paused noticing James he suddenly felt protective and haunched his shoulders, standing tall his eyes shiftily took in the other man "And you are?" He said in an auspicious voice.

"G'day mate I'm James I'm Joeys........" he was cut off by Joey as she said, "boyfriend, yup James here is my boyfriend" She beemed a grin as she slid her arm around her surprised new boyfriend. Both Aden and Nicole looked on in shock unable to form a sentence as Miles enters the room.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Young Joey how are you doing?" Miles breaks the awkward silence not noticing Joey's arm wrapped around the unknown man.

"Hi Miles, I'm okay thank you, a bit tired though. How about you? How are things going?" Joey notices Miles glancing behind her, but not to where James stood but the other side and he winked.

"Lets just say it's been a different year" He chuckled "Right I bet you two would like your key then? I'm sorry I'm Miles" The crazy haired man reached out his hand and James shakes it introducing himself. Miles walks over to the bookings book and checks them in. He picks up the key and walks back to the foursome. "Caravan 12, do you need me to show you where it is?"

"Nope I can remember thanks" Joey takes the key from Miles and looks over to Aden and Nicole, she nods a bye and takes James hand in hers more for comfort than anything. "Thanks Miles, I'll talk to you all later and we can catch up." The pair turn and walk out heading towards their caravan before unloading their things. Aden and Nicole turn to each other looking flummoxed, as Miles smiles at what seems to be fresh air.

"What the hell was that?" James turns to Joey staring with intent. "We came here to win you your girl back and now everyones going to think you've turned! Mind you I am irresistable" He cheekily smiled and winked at her.

"I know....I know, I just....panicked. It's easier to be let down if she thinks I'm happy. I dunno James I guess I figured this way I.....we can move on you know?" Reaching the caravan Joey heavily lifted the key and unlocked the door. "Anyway welcome to our love nest!" She chuckled as they entered the poky little van. It was basic at best and far enough away from Colleen that Joey could relax. She didn't want the town gossip knowing she was back before Charlie did. She knew if Charlie was the same she would see colleen first for her morning coffee. James went to unload the car as Joey sat staring at her phone. She had another missed call from Ruby but she couldn't bring herself to call back. She wondered how else she was going to break her heart, but then she remembered Watson's conversation, there was still hope, maybe. 'hmmm maybe saying James was my boyfriend wasn't the best idea' she murmured to herself as a shadow loomed at the doorway. Not even attempting to raise her head she said, "You took your time didn't ya? I mean it was just a couple of bags." Upon hearing no reply or witty comeback she weakly lifted her head. Her eyes blinked as she was taking in the figure before her. Her chest felt tight as she struggled to inhale a breath, the feelings of butterflies had completely taken over her. Suddenly her palms were sticking to her beige shorts, which was an odd sensation as her mouth had lost all liquid as she struggled to speak. Limbs were shaking with fear, but a good fear of happiness, and surprise. \who would of thought on her first day, well hour back in the Bay this meeting would have occurred.


	7. Chapter 7

funkyshaz57 - it's been a while and you'll find out soon who it is :)

jsco81 - all will be revealed soon......can't give it all away now can I?

sasha - I'm posting as fast as I can but work is 24/7 at the mo so please bare with me :)

lil20 - now are ya ready? ;) enjoy and you know I seem to get distracted (my own wee addiction) so sorry for the delay but I'm sure ya don't mind ;)

So here we are what's going to happen now.....let's see how Charlie is shall we?

**Chapter 7**

As Charlie left Ruby's room she let out a sigh. She had already tried to look for Joey and had no luck. Shaking her head she walks to her room and closes the door behind her. Throwing herself effortlessly onto the bed, she has already made her mind up that she has failed. That she had blown her chance at true love and fate wasn't going to strike twice........if at all again. Feeling something she moves bleakly, rolling onto her side she removes the flashing phone from her pocket. She knew it wasn't going to be the person she wanted it to be on the other end, and sighed when she saw who it was.

"Don't tell me I've got to come in?" Charlie barks at the caller.

"No......actually the opposite" Charlie raises an eyebrow whilst listening closer, "I've just received orders for your holiday leave to commence now."

"What?" Charlie questioned. She hadn't put in for leave and not being at the station means less chance of finding Joey.

"Apparently it's the only time you can take it. It is on one condition though" Dubiously Charlie replies, "That doesn't make much sense but I guess I don't really have a choice do I? Plus I could do with a break from Angelo" Her and Watson both have an inner and outer smile from this. Angelo will hate not knowing and Charlie had put in the order so he and Georgie wouldn't be shifted together. He was so far out of the loop now it was so amusing. "Georgie there's just one thing, you know the trouble I was having earlier?"

"Yeah" The other lady replied.

"Well I do need your help, but it's a personal matter," Georgie was giggling under her breathe. She could be the good friend and put her out of her misery or the curious friend. She knew why Charlie was looking, but was dying to see how she was going to phrase it. So she listened intently and posed the question, "I'm all ears Charlie, if you need help I'll do it if I can. So what's up?" Jostling her body so it was now sitting Charlie composed herself, she knew Georgie was okay about her and Joey before, but after all this time would she understand, would she lend that helping hand? Taking in a deep breath she sighed and thought to herself, 'well here goes nothing'

"This has to stay between us okay?"

"Of course it will Charlie but you're starting to worry me now!"

"You don't have to worry Georgie, it's just it's quite personal and to be completely honest I shouldn't have been abusing my power at work." Georgie mused to herself 'you didn't boss, I did!' Charlie continued, stumbling and mumbling over her words, she was so nervous, scared, worried, frustrated she just couldn't cope with having to be this open and honest. She had never felt so alone when asking for help like this before, 'oh wait' She realised. 'I had when I fell pregnant.'

"Charlie are you okay?" Georgie questioned in the silence, she now felt bad for not being truthful and telling Charlie she already knew and had infact arranged for Joey to come back to the bay.

"What? Oh.....yeah....I'm fine....where was I?"

"You were saying how you wanted to make it all better. How you wanted to fix it and that you felt lost until now" Bemused Charlie querried the calmness of Georgie's tone of voice. "I know I should of told you earlier, but I needed to hear, for myself, that I had done the right thing." Charlie rose to her feet and began pacing the carpeted floor. "When you left earlier I tool it upon myself to.......umm.....oh god you're gonna kill me."

"Georgie!" Charlie's impatience showed through her voice, on the other end Georgie was terrified at admitting to her boss what she had done, but she had managed to find her so it might be okay. "I went onto your computer, and checked the history.....I know it was wrong but you looked so upset and angry I thought I could help" Before Charlie had a chance to interrupt, Georgie continued. "And I did it Charlie, I found her!" Silence filled the room as Charlie sunk to her knees, tears welled up in her eyes as she heard the place that had been lucky enough to have the company of her love. Unable to grasp what was going on, the phone dropped to the floor and she broke down into a state of relief and hope.

After ten minutes had passed, Charlie took a deep breath and calmed herself. It was happening so quickly, she had the idea a few hours ago to find her soul-mate but now she was found. Picking herself up off of the floor, she walked over to the wardrobe, removing a few items of clothing. Choosing her most flattering pieces, she wanted to blow her girls mind,vCharlie began packing a bag. Looking at herself in the mirror she decided a shower was needed as her red puffy eyes and scraggy hair wasn't how she wanted Joey to remember her. Gathering a pair of black jeans and a white vest top she made her way to the bathroom. The house was seemily eeirily quiet for this time of night, Leah and Vj were watching a movie, but the sound was low.....she didn't understand why but left them too it. Closing and locking the bathroom door, her eyes look deep inside themselves in the haunting reflection from the mirror. They had hope yet pain, happiness yet sadness, love yet hate. So many different feelings were racing through her mind at that point, so confused as to what everything now meant for her life. Peeling off the crumpled uniform and discarding it upon the cols tiled floor, Charlie opens up the shower door and switches it on, stepping in once the waters warm enough......suddenly her mind flashes back to a happier time, a time when she wasn't alone, in her heart, body or presence. As the tepid water began to pelt against her throbbing rigid body her sunken eyes closed and the images began to play in her mind.

As cascading waterfall of warm water trickles down their entwining bodies, as urgent hands feverishly caress eachother. Blue eyes met brown and see only lust inside, a deep yearning for closeness and need to bring their loved one to the highest point of ecstacsy. To take them to another plain of euphoria. Joey leans in and softly brushes her lips against Charlie's, pure electric flows through them both as Charlie deepend the kiss. Pressing her lips harder, Joey parts her mouth inviting Charlie's tongue inside. As tongue touches tongue, tingling sensations send more desire and need, Charlie's hands drop to Joey's waist and pulls her body closer to hers as she slightly squeezes, Joey raises her hands and entangles them in Charlie's matted soaking hair. Tongues dance together and both let out a hungry moan as they relish the taste. Slowly they part and pull back, Joey's thumb rubs Charlie's cheek as her face begins to blush.

"I love you so much Charlie. I want to make love to you, kiss you, hold you forever, if you'll let me.....will you let me?" Joey's question is more of a plead and an aknowledegement that she may continue.

"Joey, I am and will be forever yours" Charlie kisses Joey tenderly, halting the kiss she then picks up the shampoo and asks, "May I?" Joey slowly nods as Charlie flips the lid and pours out a small amount onto the palm of her hand. Placing the container back she places her hands upon Joey's head and begins to massage in the shampoo as it forms a lather. Guiding Joey under the water and tilting her head back, Charlie rinses the lather from the younger girls hair, being careful for none to fall into those eyes she can get lost in for hours. Once it was all dispersed Joey reached for the container only to be stopped by Charlie, "I think you need cleaning up first!" She winked. Charlie reached out and squeezed the gel into her hand. The smell was exhilerating to Joey as it was placed upon her skin,

"I can't wait to wake up and smell of you in the morning" Joey let slip out as her eyes closed and lips curled, slightly blushing with embarasement.

"Baby you will smell of me for the rest of your life" Charlie said with a husky lust filled voice.

Using the tips of her fingers, charlie trails Joey's skin, softly stroking over untouched bare flesh. Caressing Joey's neck, to her shoulders and over her back as far as she could reach while keeping her lips millimetres from Joey's. Bringing her hands back to the shoulders, Charlie lowers her hands letting suds fall upon the pert buds before her. Rubbing them with her thumb she feels aroused that her touch can bring forward such a thing of beauty, massaging her lovers breasts whislt still tending to the hightened nipples, Charlie can no longer hold back. Lowering her head she takes the left nipple between her lips and gently gnaws upon it with her teeth, tightening her bite she pulls back slightly pulling at the erect point. Joey gasps and writhes enjoying the slight pain, she places her hands upon Charlies shoulders and grips tightly. Charlie teases the nipple with her tongue, flicking it and circling it before suckling upon it, she kisses Joey's brest and looks up at Joey. Joey is so filled with anticipation she is biting her lip, this fuels Charlie and she now repeats the process with the right breast, this time dropping her right hand so it runs up and down Joey's left thigh. Pushing Joey back against the wall softly, Charlie uses her right hand to spread Joey's legs apart, scraping at the inside of her thigh as she does. Joey's hands attempt to grip at the wall and failing she returns them to Charlie's shoulders. Moaning and writhing, bucking and arching, Joey is aching for the touch, the touch that will send her over the edge, and she knew no matter what she wouldn't beable to hold on for long. Charlie begins to kiss her way down, licking a trail down and biting ang kissing toned, tanned skin. REaching her destination charlie slowly slides her hands to rest upon the pert bottom of Joey's slightly digging her nails in as she kisses the throbbing nub before her, sucklikng on it, sliding her tongue down through the moist haven that she loved so much she felt Joey quiver and so tightened her grip, as she did so Joey moaned and dug her nails into Charlie's shoulder deeper.

"God Charlie............Please.........I...need...you....." Joey's voice trailed off as she felt Charlie's tongue slide in perfectly, Joey thrust her hips in time and moaned louder as she felt the orgasm begin. Charlie thrust in deeper and deeper, licking and flicking the swollen nub before delving deeper inside again, tasting the juices of her lover she too was close to achieveing orgasm...............................

BANG.............BANG.................BANG........................the noise rang out as Charlie opened her eyes, feeling flustered and aroused she took a moment to compose herself. "WHAT?" She yelled over the noise of the water, awaiting a reply.

"Charles it's Watson on the phone, she says it's important." Ruby tells her mum, she didn't want to disturb her but Georgie was addiment.

"Tell her I'll call her in..." Charlie had to think now as she needed a cold shower and a wash, "15 minutes okay?"

"Okay, she says thats fine just don't forget ok?" Ruby hated being the go between but thought it was the only way. "Okay" Charlie replied.

After getting out of the shower Charlie gathered her bag and went in to see Ruby explaining that she was going to go away for a couple of days with a work thing, they hugged and said their goodbyes, both forgetting the phonecall that had to be made. Charlie left the house and got in her little blue car and set off to see the woman her heart desired. Driving along the main route out and feeling sleepy she glanced at a passing car, when she was a few hours out and it was about 5am....."no it couldn't be" She said to herself, "I know I'm tired but I swear I didn't just dream that?" Acting on instinct she turned the car around and headed back to see if she was going crazy or not.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

blu74 - I brought it ;)

jsco81 - I like to keep y'all hanging it seems ;)

lil20 - hmmm not sure I can stop the distractions......what can I say I've found someone that inspires me to write though, I hope this answers a few questions for you.

Now lets see who was it? and where you right?

**Chapter 8**

"what.....what are you doing here?" Joey finally finds the courage to put words and sounds together, questioning the stranger at the door. Puzzling, the young visitor eyes Joey, quite stunned to receive that question, to her it was obvious, if not plain common sense as to why she was there but apparently she was forgettable.

"Now that wasn't quite the welcome I expected, whatever happened to hello?" she rakes her hand through her flowing hair, then turns and leans against the doorway.

"Well you kind of took me by surprise Lucy. Hi, how are you?" Joey's breath returns to a more normal speed, it had been four years since they had last seen each other and still Lucy had that power over her. As Lucy made her way into the caravan Joey's mind travelled back suddenly remembering that Lucy stayed in caravan number 13. Kicking herself mentally for forgetting she shifted uncomfortably on the seat and made space for Lucy to sit down. She was still as beautiful as Joey remembered, glistening golden locks trailed over her shoulders and piercing blue eyes still stung her heart, 'dammit why did I have to make eye contact? They are just as amazing as they were when I last looked at them' Joey cursed to herself. The tanned stunner sat beside Joey slightly grazing her hand against Joey's thigh. Surprisingly Joey felt nothing, well she felt the hand but nothing else and normally all Lucy had to do was softly touch her and she was aroused.

"I'm doing great thanks, how about you? where have you been hiding away all this time? I know my brother made it hard but you stayed away for so long Joey, I missed you and still do. We were together and then suddenly you stopped coming round and didn't even call. I didn't know how to act, whether you wanted to see me so I stayed away, okay so occasionally I did try and see you but then last year you vanished. I heard about you and the cop, and I know you didn't see me but I saw you that night of the fire. I heard you and her fighting, was she the reason you left?" So many questions had been thrown at Joey and many memories of the past. The last thing Joey needed was a reminder of Robbo and yet her was his sister, her first love, sitting right beside her. Knowing she couldn't tell Lucy that the night of the fire she was coming to see her and lose herself in her, as that wasn't the type of person Joey was, she chose to forget that part of the story.

"I've come back just for a short time maybe, I now live quite a few miles away in a little town that I now call home with....." Not wanting to tell Lucy her current base, she skipped over it and was relieved when James appeared at the doorway ladden with all their luggage, "my handsome boyfriend James" She nods accross to James and Lucy's gaze follows. Shocked by the new revelation that the girl that couldn't even bear the thought of a male touch was now in a relationship with one, she hops off of the bed and gives him a hand with the bags before offering her hand in friendship. Thinking to herself 'I have to have him on my side if I ever want to win her back.'

"Nice to meet you James, I'm Lucy. Now what's a girl got to do around here to get a drink? I'm parched!"

"Well," James begins to reply, "we've only just got here so haven't really got anything to offer you, only water and a biscuit if you want?"

"It's okay, I'm sure I won't die of thirst yet. So Joey how long have you been with this young stud?" James slightly blushes at the blonde's comment but realises he's actually attracted to her, 'why do I always like the girls that love Joey?' He ponders to himself.

"You know you were saying about me disappearing, I wasn't I had an offer for a three month long haul and that's when me and James met, and we've been inseparable ever since really." Joey moves to sit next to James and links their fingers together, to steady herself and hope the pretence is believable. James leans over and kisses Joey's cheek tenderly, she smiles into the kiss with a wave of relief.

"Awwwww that's so great Jo, I'm really happy for you." Underneath Lucy was suppressing jealousy, she just couldn't believe it but they did seem to have a look of love between them. But maybe it was a friendship love? Now she was clutching at straws as she knew that Charlie was now single and needed to make some sort of move before it was too late. "but if you ever need someone......a little more feminine" She coyly says, "I'm right next door, plus no big brother anymore!"

"What happened with Robbo if you don't mind me asking?" Joey had only received an order saying he was pleading guilty so didn't have to make a court appearance. At the time she was so overjoyed at not having to return of reminisce the events that she had no idea why he had changed his plea. As far as she knew he was pressing as hard as he could to be released.

"Well do you remember Tanya?" Joey nods, "She died.....it was horrible Jo, I know we weren't close but to be the sister of a now proven murderer and rapist tore me apart and there was no one I could turn to. I went to see him and begged him to plead guilty to halt the media attention, for my sake, I know it was selfish of me but he was selfish too! And to my surprise he did, I was so relieved that I kind of went a little off the rails celebrating and ended up with Nic......" Realising she was blurting out random facts that Joey didn't need to hear, Lucy bit her tongue in order to stop further embarrassment. "ummmm......I mean I was over the moon that yours and Tanya's name wasn't going to get dragged through the courts and papers I partied for you!" Joey shock her head,

"Same old Lucy hey?" She smirked at the cute blond.

"Well it was back then yeah, but now I now know what I want" Again she stopped herself before saying to much, bemuses by the effect the brunette held over her, why couldn't she stop herself from speaking?

"Really? Are you seeing someone?" Joey inquires.

"At this exact time in life I do only have eyes for one, yes" Not breaking eye contact she was hoping that Joey wouldn't catch on to her meaning. Joey discreetly rolled her eyes, she knew it even after all this time Lucy still didn't know why she left her. I know she thinks it was because of her brother but she just doesn't understand how the heart works.

"Thats great Luce, look I don't mean to be rude but we're kind of shattered. We drove all night and feel exhausted, maybe we could meet later for a proper drink at the surf club? It's still there right?"

"Yeah, of course, you've had a long journey.....from.....?" Lucy leaves the question open hoping that one of the two would inform her of the address. Joey manages to jump in before James can speak and reveal the name.

"Home. Yeah it took a couple of days so we'll see you tonight then?"

"Sure, sounds good. Aren't you going to walk a girl home though?" She throws Joey the irresistible puppy eyes that always made Joey fold to her will.

"I guess I could walk you back, it would be nice to see the old haunt again" She turns appologetically towards James and he mouths see you soon, and with that they were out of the door.

"So that was a shocker, since when do you bat for the other side?" Lucy badgers as she links her arm with Joey's.

"Nice Luce, very subtle indeed. It just kinda happened, snuck up on us both." She wasn't really lying as they had been inseperable for a year and them now being a couple was a sudden thing that neither knew was going to happen it was just a bend on the truth is all.

"I must say I didn't see it happening, I mean what a waste" Joey whips her head round and scrunches her nose as if to say what do you mean, Lucy continued. "Oh come on Jo, you are wasted with a man I mean your lips are too....pleasurable and your tongue holds no bounds." She can feel her body remember all the things Joey used to do to it, without thinking or hesitating she halted them both and turned to plant a sensual yet lingering kiss upon Joey's lips. After a few seconds, that felt like an eternity to Lucy as she had been waiting so long for this moment, Joey pulled back, her mouth a jar from shock. 'Wait why am I shocked this is typical Luce, always wanting what she can't have' As the thought ran through her mind she stepped back and looked deep into Lucy's eyes, from afar it could seem like a look of lust or love but up close the bitterness wad churning Lucy's stomach up. "I'm so sorry Jo it's just....."

"leave it Luce, dont even bother it's happened now hasn't it? No point in regretting or fretting it's done." In the distance they both hear a car door slam and a car screech away, taling this as a hint that they too should scarper from each other they both walked away. Lucy walked into her caravan, her body still tingling from the short yet sweet kiss, placing her fingers upon her lips she closed her eyes and lost herself again. Joey walks into the caravan and slams the door behind her.

"I'm going to like it here aren't I? It's better than a movie all this action" He was halted by a yawn slipping from his lips,

"Go to sleep James you're dreaming things." Joey falls upon the pull out bed and closes her eyes trying to omit the kiss from a dream about to set in, she suddenly remembers the car and thinks that she remembers that engine. Thinking she's being incredibly silly she rolls onto her back and places her arms behind her head and stares at the ceiling willing a restless sleep to come her way and soon.

"night J, sweet dreams."

Night James, and believe me your dreams will be sweeter, as you're dreaming already." Within minutes they were both drifting off too a well deserved sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

jsco81 - nothing will ever be simple and would you really want it to be?

movie249 - of course everyone wants Joey don't you? ;) James is a sweetheart, if only all men were like him lol

charliefan - the phonecall is bugging you huh? lol

blu74 - what's an equation without adding to it ;)

lil20 - you might like Lucy who knows! Lets just say my flow is down to inspiration from a northern star :D

Apologies for the spelling errors, spellcheck was messing up! Here we go, lets see who was watching..........maybe ;)

**Chapter 9**

As the sun began to sink down behind the glimmering horizon, the soft grains of sand became a base for the newly lost and once roaming person. Plunging nimble fingers and sweaty palms further into the ground, whilst dull and empty eyes continue to look towards the now bleakily dark shore line. So many thoughts and feelings were cascading through the now over-thinking mind, the pain deep inside her chest was unbearable yet still her heart managed to beat. Feeling like everything was a lie, was a dream, a time of her life that was there to give her hope yet it took it away with such hatrid and bitterness. Slowly beads began to trickle down dry cheeks leaving a pattern of moist swirls, attempting to hold back the now ever more pressing tears. Loud sobs were fighting to be released yet parted lips couldn't let the whimper be heard. Spying figures in the distant, seeing them laughing, playing and enjoying their life, envy flood through her now cold veins. Why can't life be that simple? She ponders to herself many theories of what could have been, what might be and what is. Still the vision impeeded her mind, playing over and over again. Who was the person, why did they have to do that and in a public place no doubt. It was heart-wrenching and just the image was making bile attempt to leap out of her throat, yet there wasn't enough energy to push it out. Legs were now soaked with the salty liquid as her head attempted to bury itself further into her knees. She began to analyze her past, her present and fatefully her future. Taking a trip back intime to scrutanise her actions, it had dawned on her how apparent her fear was. She had always lived to how she thought she was supposed to, not to how she wanted too. It all began with that ill-fated night that she had lost control, something she had vowed never to do again. He had overpowered her in a way she found hard to describe, his words and actions she tried to stop, but his strength was no match to hers. As he forced her against the wall his hand made light work of any material between them, his other hand had somehow managed to trap hers and stop her body moving. He had used his elbow against her throat to prevent too much noise, while in his grip he restrained her hands. The pressure to her neck was piercing, the point digging against her as sharp breathes became harder to inhale. Her skirt was now raised as his hand tore at her knickers, ripping them away from her sacred and untouched haven. Running his hand accross her area in attempt to arouse and loosen up the young girl, he soon lost all patience and grunted when she remained dry to his touch. Removing his hand from her he poceded to unbuckle his trousers, stomping his feet to aid the garment to the floor, along with his boxers. Tightening his grip as feels Charlie begin to wriggle more than spreads her legs with his other hand. Looking leeringly deep into her eyes, seeing the terror and horror that was hauntingly hidden behind them and the hushing tears. He smirked and continued his assult as he stared at a hold of his now stiff member he moved it towards her. Almost drooling with excitement and anticipation he thrust it into her, tearing at her skin. Charlie's tears now flowed as her eyes seered shut and she winced in pain. The only question on her mind was 'Why me?' Her back was banging against the wall as she was trying to find a way to halt the pain and pressure. Grant pounded harder and harder into the new teen, feeling himself about to reach his apex he quickened his pace, ignoring the slow trickles of blood seeping from her. In one last thrust she knew he was done as he laid his head against her, only raising it to place a bitter sweet kiss upon her trembling lips. He removed his instrument and let go of Charlie, adjusting himself he pulled up his underwear and trousers and fastened them. He didn't care that the teen now lay in a mess upon the cold floor. She curled into a ball, unable to move yet wanting to run, to run and remove all traces of what she thought was her caring boyfriend.

"Now haven't you been a dirty girl" He chuckled "What's daddy going to think of his little princess now then? You best not tell or he'll never love you again." And with that he turned and left. Charlie had thought she had blocked all this from her mind but it was still there. As was the day she confessed all too her father. She had been throwing up at school and they had sent her home, she knew her body wasn't right but also knew she wasn't sick. Together with her mum she went to the doctors and to find out more they had taken blood for testing. Her mum was beside herself with worry yet Charlie stayed slightly more calm. She knew the possibility of her being pregnant was high and didn't know how to deal with it. Walking around in a daze the test finally came back a couple of days later and revealed the truth. The two women didn't know what to do, they stood, sat and paced the living room floor. Standing in the doorway he knew something was a miss. Clearing his throat he made himself known to the room, instantly the two women turned and revealled their pale, contorted and guilt ridden faces. It was a night of raised voices, eeiry silence and lots of blame. Ross had decided that he couldn't pursue the matter as too much time had passed and Charlie was revealing nothing. Evidence was lacking and the idea that such a well brought up boy could do this, when he himself didn't feel like he knew his daughter anymore. For all he knew she was out and drinking, smoking even doing drugs. She had closed herself off so much of late that there now was a whole world between them. He looked at her in search of his little princess but now all he could see was a tainted teen full of lies and pretence. As they talked longer on the matter it became apparent that it was too late for the usual endings to this problem and it was decided that Charlie would have the baby but Ross and Esemee would adopt and raise it. Charlie's world was spinning more and more out of control, she had lost everything so quickly, most she didn't know she had until it was too late. She had lost her fathers love and respect was mortifyin, having him think so low of her and believing a monster over her, broke her into pieces. As the months passed by contact was limited to bare minimum, only seeing and speaking to eachother if they definatly had too, her father had thrown himself into his work and was rarely at home. Charlie didn't start showing until she was gone seven months, then her size almost doubled, causing a problem to the soon to be grand-parents and so they did all they could think of, they sent her away. She felt like the family member that everyone talked about but didn't care for, the embarrasement, the shame of the family. Settling in with her aunt Michelle she had never felt so alone to begin with, then one night she broke down, she disclosed absolutly everything and couldn't stop the flow of secrets that spouting from her mouth. However she didn't feel shame she felt relief and the tension she had been carrying slightly disperse. That was when she knew she had to stay with her aunt after the baby had been born. She needed to find a purpose again, too find herself again and become whole. After the birth she hated herself for saying goodbye to her beautiful daughter, hoping that one day they maybe reunited as a family in truth, but knowing deep down this was the only way. The only way that the little brown eyed, chubby baby girl could live a normal life. A girl whom she called Ruby, meaning brings light into lives, hopeful that she would bring back the light into her life. Cutting off any contact with her family in order to focus on herself, Charlie fell into a rut of self-loathing for being so vunerable and being a victim. She felt numb and cried herself to sleep everynight as the nightmares persisted. Days rolled into nights and nights into days, the weeks turned to months and soon a year had passed. In this year she did grow some what, finding that she no longer wanted to be the victim, but the hero. Well not exactly the hero but she wanted to help, to defend those that weren't strong enough to fend for themselves. As she made the journey home all she could think of was her baby girl, her little Ruby. Imagining how much she would have changed in this year, if she was crawling yet, whether she had the cutest smile like she had been dreaming and if she would recognise her natural mother......ok sister I guess instead. Then her dad's eyes burnt through her mind, she was now fourteen and had signed up for the cadets in the summer time. She hoped that her wanting to be a cop, just like him, would help sway his heart back towards her. As the coach pulled up all she felt was worry, a feeling of trepidation flowed through her whole body, which was causing intense pain. It was turning her inside out and begrudgingly she removed herself from the bus. Hunting and seeking a familiar face, she stopped and choked upon the thin air as her eyes landed upon the stern welcome of her father. She had hoped, and wished, to see a pushchair or pram, but it was nowhere to be seen, nor was her mother, which saddened her more.

Someone had once told her 'the hardest thing to do in life is live it' She didn't know it at the time but no truer a word had ever been spoken. Watching her baby 'sister' being loved and spoilt was the hardest part, she wanted to be the one spoiling her and it took until she was sixteen for her father and mother to leave the youngster in her care. It was never for too long but they managed to build up a bond, a trust and that helped sway Charlie towards just being the doting big sister. Charlie hated how sometimes she saw 'him' in the beautiful little girls eyes, but managed to cloud out the memories. She now managed to sleep at night straight through and could have a civil, all be it short, conversation with her father. He still couldn't look into her sullen blue eyes, but to know he was coming around to her and beginning to believe her, although the subject was never spoken of again, meant a lot to Charlie.

Feeling a hand gently rest upon her shoulder, Charlie shuddered as she was brought back to the present. Wiping away the slow falling tears that had begun to rest upon her soft slighty rouged cheeks, she turned to see a familiar and trusting face.#

"Hey" She smiled at the now sitting friend, "I'm sorry I was meant to call you wasn't I? It's just......" She was cut off as the brunette began to speak.

"Yes you were Charlez, but don't worry about it. You're still here and that's the main thing so now I can tell you in person, if you feel up to it? Are you?" Preparing herself for the worse Charlie nods and wraps her arms around her legs tighter, holding on to them like a safety net. "Earlier, when you dropped the phone, I was about to tell you not to go and find Joey Charlie, " Charlie lets her mind run away before Georgie can say anything more, believing that the only reason for her not to go to Joey was because of the blond haired girl. Her stomach was turning in knots, the bile was again preparing to seek an exit. Taking a deep breathe she tries to focus upon Georgie, noting the soft skin and hazel eyes, how her dimples formed as she was talking, how with certain words her nose would slightly scrunch up like Joey's would. Before realising what her body was doing she was leaning closer to Georgie, inhaling her scent and dragging her tongue over her lips, moistening them. Watching Georgies lips halt momenteraly she made her unconscious move. Lips met lips, both closing their eyes and loosing themselves in the kiss. Georgie didn't comprehend what was happening until it was too late and found herself being drawn further into the kiss, thinking how soft and tender Charlies lips were and tasting her as Charlie parts her lips inviting her in. Suddenly both girls pull back, their eyes springing open and apologetically looking at eachother. It dawns on both of the officers why they parted and the both spin their heads round, only now seeing a trail of dust being scattered.

"That's what I was trying to tell you Charlie." A now more composed Georgie managed to say, "You don't have to go to her because she's coming to you! But now I don't know what the hell is going on?" The puzzled look upon Georgies face made Charlie's heart twist inside. She was glued to the spot, words were failing her and tears were now cascading freely. All she could think of was 'if she was really back for me then why was she kissing that girl?' Trying harder she managed to move her lips to speak now she prayed that words would come out and sound would be hearable.

"I....I....Oh god Georgie what have I done?" Georgie placed her arm around the senior officers shoulder and Charlie sunk into the friendly embrace. "I.....I......" She stuttered as more tears pelted her cheeks and she tasted the salty water, "I saw her kissing another girl.....I ran though Georgie, I didn't want her to see me if she was with another, I can't see her if she is already involved. I just couldn't bear the thought of being near her and not kissing, touching, holding, talking to her all night," Words were escaping Charlies lips before she could register what was being said. Georgie then understood the kiss they shared, it was her way of feeling close to someone, okay it wasn't a good or even very clever way, but that was Charlie, act now and face the consequences later.

"Charlie I have no idea who you saw her kissing but I know for a fact she's back for you and only you!" Georgie stated hoping to see the hope replace the effervesent tears.

"But....but.....how do you know? She could have been here for days with her and now she'll probably run to her after seeing.." She paused wondering the best way to pose it but Georgie beat her to it, "us kiss? Charlie, I spoke to her to confirm her booking, infact she's at the cara....ahhhh now I get it." Charlie looks at Georgie bemuzzed and lost, "was Joey with a blond well tanned twenty year old? If so you don't have anything to worry about, well except explaining the kiss, which I will help you explain okay?"

"Who is she?"

"I'll explain on the way okay, right senior lets go and see her shall we?" Georgie stood up and extended her hand out, Charlie reached up and let the officer aid her. Feeling her legs shake with nerves she placed her hand on Georgies waist for stability.

In the back ground they heard a car but thought nothing of it, as it reved its engine watching the girls walk by, the large foot was poised over the accelerator and the rather masculine hand was eager to release the handbrake, pausing knowing that now wasn't the time. Once the women had passed the mysterious car flew by just like it did when it exited to caravan park.


	10. Chapter 10

Bit delayed and I would apologise but I've been happily distracted :D Enjoy if ya can

Linda x

**Chapter 10**

The mid-day sun heated up the confined metal caravan. Tossing and turning upon the cramped bunk Joey sighed and placed her arms behind her head. All she could see was the deep blue eyes of Charlie, they were filled up with love, an image she hoped to replace with reality. She felt over exhausted and anxious about venturing to the surf club later that evening. Imagining all the questions that would be thrown at her by various people, she couldn't help but wince and clamp her eyes shut. Then there it was, the raging noise escaping from James. Joey had hoped to be sound asleep by the time he had begun his chorus but alas she was no where close to it. Swinging her legs around she sauntered off the bed, moving to the sink she washed her face off and patted it dry. Noting it was still a glorious Summer Bay day she grabbed the keys and exited her temporary home. Sneaking past the neighbouring caravan, Joey made her way towards her favourite place, a place that she can lose herself in, a place she knew would relax her.

Looking out of the window Lucy spied Joey out of the corner of her eye. Taking in a deep breath she let out a sigh, knowing she did wrong by initiating the kiss. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she could still feel, taste and relish it. Running her finger tips over lips, she tingled all over and wanted so badly to run after the brunette and repeat the process. Lucy then realised she had to go about this differently, not like a bull in a china shop she had always been. Suddenly itching with a new desire, Lucy now hunted high and low. Checking every cupboard and draw, tossing cushions aside and piling them upon the floor. Her hand grasped tightly to what she had managed to find, "I knew it was here somewhere" She chatted to herself. Only focused on the job at hand she fell back upon the heaped cushions and got on with it. Once she was finished she left the caravan for a short-time. Upon returning she popped the kettle on needing a comforting cup of sweet tea, she re-arranged the cushions and made the tea. Now all she could do was wait, wait and see.

Bending down, Joey slides off trainers and picks them up. Taking a step forward she scrunches her toes into the sand, sinking deeper into the warm grains. Looking to the sky she watches the clouds and makes shapes out of them, laughing at the zoo of animals she's made she turns her head and watches the raging waves crashing against eachother. Loosing herself in the swell she relates to the pounding surf, noting how her feelings also act the same. Rising high then crashing down, beating against her heart like the water beats the sand. Joey's eyes suddenly fall upon a familiar figure, her body shivers with excitement and nerves. Not knowing if now was the right time to speak to her she turns on her heels when she sees Georgie sit next to Charlie. Curiously she watches the interaction between the pair, she can see how emotional Charlie was and then she couldn't believe what the older woman did. Letting out a whimper of noise, she's sure the duo wouldn't of heard, she scampers on her bare feet and runs. Dropping her trainers without realising. The over heated concrete burned her feet as she ran harder than ever before. Blood pumping thru her veins she felt like her heart was about to explode or worse implode. As she flayed her arms in the air to aid her pace, the heat radiated from them as oxygen began to deplete her body. Her mind was spinning out of control, the heat, visions and uncontrolable amount of thoughts causing her eyes to blink rapidly before they shut tight. Her last vision was of Charlie and Georgie but that was all, a little flicker as her mind screamed 'why' and her body collapsed upon a concrete bed.

Kneeling down she tenderly places her hand to touch, to feel, to enjoy. A tear falls from its blue pool and lands upon the slightly tatty fabric. Gently resting her hands upon Charlie's shoulders Georgie feels the strength to speak. "Come on Charlie, let's take these back to Jo hey?" Removing her left hand she thrust it forward ready for Charlie to take.

"She ran off. She saw" She squeezed her eyes harder as liquid seep through minute openings. "She didn't even realise she had dropped them Georgie. She must think the worst of me. First screwing Hugo behind her back and now kissing you when she thinks I'm with Angelo"

"Wait, how did she know about Angelo? I promise I ne..." Georgie was cut off as Charlie turned her head and placed her hand in Georgie's, apprieciating the help.

"Ruby" Charlie replied, Georgie nods her head understanding why Charlie is slightly hessitant and lost amongst her emotions. Saying with a sigh and puff, finding it hard to stand and her body can't take much more. "She called her and told her never to come back because apparently 'I' was happy with him, oh and getting married!" That last part caught in Charlie's and Georgie's throat as Georgie responded.

"Jesus Charlie! I bet you could of killed her?"

"Was touch and go but I know she was only doing what she thought was right. I mean after everything that's happened between her and Xavier she seems to think the art of distraction is best, hence the interference into my life. Don't get me wrong I do love it because we're getting stronger and I feel like we've made a lot of progress, but how my heart feels and thinks...even I don't get." Charlie gathered up the canvas shoes and continued walking beside Georgie. There conversation flowed as they ambled up towards the caravan park, deciding to give Joey time to refresh and compose herself before they ambush her. Walking up to the cut through they heard a car door slam, then another, as the engine started neither bothered to look around as they chatted away. Suddenly Charlie stopped as she noticed the disrupted ground infront of them. Whipping her head around she caught a glimpse of the car making a speedy getaway. Georgie stood stunned into silence watching her senior officer, she dropped her eyes to the unkept ground, then to where the car sped away from. Her eyes followed a path, a path made by what looks like feet being dragged. The dust was still clinging to the static air as it was being inhaled, clogging up the throats of the officers.

"Charlie are you okay?" Georgie went to step forward but was halted by Charlies arm against her chest.

"Don't move Watson. I don't know what's happened but something isn't right." Her eyes spotted a glimmering chain, one she knew well and one she remembered fondly. She had been playfully toying with it as she was watching the most beautiful person she knew, inside and out, sleep. "Georgie, call it in! She's gone...she's fucking gone and we've got to find her...NOW!" Charlie said full of fear and worry.

James woke to a slurry of sirens, not being one to be out of the loop her arose and sauntered to the door. His foot then trod upon a piece of paper neatly laid upon the floor. Curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't resist, bending over he gently picked up the delicate not and read it. He couldn't believe what he had read, then continued out to see what the fuss was about, looking forward to Joey's reaction on her return. Then it dawned on him he must of snored as she was no where to be seen. Then the worry set in what if all the comotion was to do with her. In a flash he was gone and the piece of paper had been blown to the floor open and revealing what Lucy had written.

_Summers Breath _

_The days that pass me by,_

_Seem to forever keep me from you,_

_Lightly the air breezes thru lips,_

_It feels like your gentle kiss,_

_A whisp of a flower releases a gentle aroma,_

_Ignigting something familiar,_

_As memories begins to float in,_

_Saying goodbye to you,_

_Was the hardest thing to do,_

_But to release you to the world,_

_Let your beauty be discovered,_

_And radiance brighten others days,_

_Will forever be worth the pain,_

_To truley love is to know when to let go,_

_My heart will forever be in debted to you,_

_As you helped me to grow,_

_Live a happy life,_

_Smile through the strife,_

_Remember those summer days,_

_I will as I still taste your breath_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_


	11. Chapter 11

lil20 - i got it done :P would ya believe it ;) now your turn miss s :P

movie249 - thank you :)

jsco81 - hope i don't disappoint!

**Chapter 10**

The vile stench rotted her nostrils as they flared in an attempt to omit the scent, trying to decipher her surroundings by the only possible way. She licked her lips and tasted salt upon them, unsure if she was tasting it from earlier or whether she was close to the water again. Joey sheepishly began to blink her eyes, the shooting pain began to coarse through her entire body. Unable to open up her eyes due to being from what she can guess blind folded she started to panic, but this only made everything feel worse. Moving her hands, she started to thrash around as the realisation hit her, she was bound as well. Her chest got tighter as she pinned and grasped at the air that seemed to be depleting her, a lonely tear pressed against the rag causing it to slightly moisten against her skin. Halting her body as she began to tire she let her fingertips creep out and toy with the binding rope, trailing lightly over the knot feeling how tense it was she knew she couldn't breech it. Suddenly she froze her actions as her ears heard the heavy foot steps getting louder, her breaths became short and her heart pounded harder than she thought possible. A new aroma suddenly wafted into her presence, a musty and unclean stench that was over powering, the bile began to travel upwards as she swallowed it back down. The footsteps came to a stop when he was towered over her, clearing his throat with a flem filled cough he then knelt down to whisper into his unsuspecting victims ear.

"So you are the infamous Joey Collins then?" He said through a smirk, "You're the reason she left me and now you've left her, she can see who she truly belongs with. Me" He stood up and placed his hands upon his catch, raising her so she had her legs stretched out to the side and her torso was upright. He gazed triumphantly at her, believing that he had won his battle. Joey didn't recognise the voice and now all she had was the ripe air of body odour burning away at her nostrils. She found new strength in her now more stable upright position, grinding her wrists together she worked the knot in the rope against itself causing it to work loose. Her eyes attempted to see through the tight fabric but to no avail, stifling an inner yay she freed her wrists and the rope dropped. Shuffling now to a better position to begin work on the knot surrounding her ankles she kept her hands behind her not to let on her new state.

Walking towards the wooden table in the empty warehouse he reached forward to the many tools of torture he had gathered ready to taunt his victim. Picking up a shiny blade he held it to his finger and felt the sharpness of the serrated edge, slicing into his flesh he was happy with his choice of weapon. Turning to face her he frowned seeing her new stance, he hastened his pace and walked up to the young brunette, reaching his left hand behind her he released the blindfold wanting to see the pain in her eyes. Joey blinked at the overwhelment of the blinding light, feeling dizzy she shook her head. He placed his left hand behind her grabbing a full handful of her hair, pulling her back he placed the cold blade against her skin, it scraped away a thin layer delving into her as the flow began to trickle down.

"Look at that your as breakable as I thought." Brushing his thumb through the blood he smudged it across her face before removing the blade and licking the remnants upon his skin off. The taste of her blood excited him, the bitter yet sweet warmth sent a buzz through him he now had the taste and urge for more. Still holding onto a clump of hair he lifted Joey with it, using all his strength he thrusted her from the boot of his car to the cold concrete floor. Joey was full of panic that he would see the rope but he was so consumed with thirst for the thrill he was blinded by it. Joey held her hands together and held onto her top not to let on to her new found freedom as he took a new stance. Laying with her ankles now loosely bound Joey braced herself as he thrusted the knife into her stomach, letting out a pacified scream that was muffled from the makeshift gag she relaxed as he pulled out the blade and the blood poured through the newly teared flesh. Not satisfied at the lack of begging he ripped the fabric from her mouth.

"Scream bitch. Tell me no beg me to let you go" The unshaven man said through gritted teeth, "I want to hear you scream!" Without hessitation he pressed the tip of the blade against her skin, piercing the taunt flesh, as he slowly inserted it further into her the ripping skin was being inveloped with her liquid as tears fell mixing with the blood. Clamping her eyes as she winced in pain she let out a whimper, halting the urgency to scream not wanting to give him satisfaction, she pulled upon her top with her hands as they clamped together tighter and her knuckles whitened. This time he held the shaft in place for a while then upon removal he twisted it causing more fluid to flow down the bronzed torso.

"Trying to be tough are we? Well there's no one here to impress so you might as well just give up now hey?" Again he wiped the blade with his finger, slightly breaking his skin his blood mixes with hers as he places his finger in his mouth and suckles on the liquid. Throwing her head to the ground with force he stands and returns to the table for a new weapon of pleasure, for him anyway, he could feel his excitement stirring as he began to stiffen. Now he had a new plan to cause her pain as he pleasures himself inside her.

Joey lay broken and lifeless as he stood at the table, she knew she wouldn't last much longer and that she would need to muster all her strength to get out of here alive. Choosing now to make her move she moved her hands to her ankles and removed the rope swiftly, pulling her hands in front of her she placed her palms against the wet ground and pressed with all her might. Without knowing how she was now stood on her bare and torn feet, looking around she saw a petrol can and began to move towards it as quickly and quietly as she could. Picking it up it was clear that there was a healthy amount inside, a plan formed in no time and as soon as it was in her mind she had crept up behind the assailant and dealt a hefty blow to his balding head. He went down with a thud, banging his face upon the corner knocking him out completely. Joey proceeded to douse him with the flammable liquid and staggered backwards leaving a trail as she exited the building. Once she was far enough outside she tossed the can back inside and hunted the car outside for matches, luckily she had thought about it first and smashed the passenger window so she wouldn't have to sit on shards of glass. Inside the glove box she found a packet of matches, walking back to the door she struck down the side of the box and tossed the lit stick upon the heavily damp ground. In an instant the building was a wash with flames, Joey hid behind the car but then it dawned on her that the car inside will explode so she dived into the stationary vehicle and started the engine, thankful to her brother for teaching her the trick to hot wire a car when he was trying to get her into trouble when they were younger. Just as she sped around the corner the noise erupted as the building exploded, debris landing all around her she kept her cool and drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

Miss S - This is for you ;)

Thank you to everyone for reviewing I love to hear what you think!

Linda

Oh and don't hate me too much x

**Chapter 12**

The area was taped off as the many officers began to search the ground for clues. Pacing frantically Charlie was standing the wrong side of the tape, her involvement in the case was all to familiar and it was suggested that she remained apart from the investigation. She couldn't help but let her mind drift to the car, the familiar blue car that kept niggling at her like she should know the vehicle that had abducted her girl. The hazy dusk light was now beginning to settle, a wave of dusty air began to cloud the once pale blue sky. The sun was dropping lower and lower yet the sky remained engulfed in its flames licking at the newly placed stars glimmering over the crowd. Taking a deep breath Charlie filled her lungs with the cooling air, she licked her lips as suddenly a new taste fell upon them. The char-grilled tainted air wafted across the bay and rustled the trees, knocking against windows, doors, cars and anything else that was in its path.

James approached the busy site nonchalantly, glancing around he spied the 'hot' cop and hoped that she wasn't Charlie as he fancied his chances with her. He noticed she wasn't part of the team investigating and he made his way over to her, eyeing her up as he did he couldn't help biting his lip with anticipation. She stood tall and proud with brown hair that sat professionally yet very sexy, his eyes met hers and he found himself falling into them. Just as he was about to open his mouth to initiate contact she darted out of reach, James shook his head with disappointment.

Charlie hastily walked up to Georgie, pulling her aside when she realised who was missing and the aroma that was now filling the air. "Georgie where's Angelo? Isn't he on duty now?" She bit the inside of her lip as now she remembered where she had seen the car, it was the car that resided outside Angelo's apartment. He had claimed not to know who's it was but now she was starting to believe he was lying and was now in fact the one that had taken her love from her.

"We've been calling his mobile but can't get through, it was just ringing earlier but now it's going straight to voice mail. No ones seen or heard from him all morning. He wouldn't of done something silly because of you two would he?"

"I'm beginning to think he might of Georgie. Do you remember the blue car that was parked outside his place?" Georgie squinted her eyes together and nodded slightly when she recalled it, then it dawned on her the colour of the car that had fled the scene earlier.

"Fuck! You think Angelo took her? But how would he of known who she was? He hasn't met her yet and you're yet to see her." Georgie didn't want to believe that Angelo would be so stupid to take Joey or even clever enough to piece together that his ex's girlfriend was back and was her.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but this is Angelo we're on about and he's followed me before I wouldn't put it pass him. What if he saw us? What if he saw her reaction and pieced it together? Oh god what have I done?" Tears started to stream down her face and there was nothing she could do to stop them. All she could do was blame herself for putting Joey in peril from her feelings yet again. As she felt herself crumble and shake profusely arms suddenly engulfed her ailing body. Georgie had watched her boss begin to fall apart, Charlie was sinking towards the ground and instinctively Georgie put her arms out and caught her. Leaning down Georgie stroked Charlies back as she rested into a crouching position, sobbing and shuddering as tears pressed harder for release. Georgie then smelt the aroma Charlie had yet to mention to her, raising her head she sniffed the air and noticed the flames beating against the clouds.

"Charlie! Charlie? Charlie you need to listen to me okay? The shack down the wharf, is it wooden?" Georgie stared as deep into Charlie's eyes as she could behind the reddening and saw the glimmer of hope as she remembered the smokey smell that had befallen her moments earlier.

"Yeah, wait do you smell that?"

"That's why I was wondering because there are some violent flames happening over there" She pointed in the direction of the fiery background. Charlie whipped her head round quickly, causing herself to get a severe case of a head rush, gasping as she saw the angry fire burning brightly. "Fuck! Quick lets get down there!...NOW!" Charlie barked out at all the officers as Georgie radioed ahead to the fire services alerting them to the incident occurring.

Just as they we're making there move to the next location James managed to take a firm hold of Charlie's arm. Not letting the 'hot' cop halt him again he enquired "What's going on officer?" Charlie wanted to shrug off his hand but as there eyes met she squinted slightly with a knowing look, she felt like she knew him and she smiled as she replied. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say sorry." She felt guilty for not telling him the whole truth but she couldn't alert the whole town to her suspicions without solid proof. James suddenly felt the blood rush from his cheeks as he realised that Jo was missing as this commotion began, he then looked deeper into Charlie's eyes and saw hurt, pain a definite look of terror and he put two and two together hoping he got five. He cursed to himself as again he had managed to fall for another girl that was only after Joey. Feeling the time pass him by he approached Charlie.

"Sorry? Sorry? Seriously aren't you a little bored of that word or avoiding by now?" Charlie's look said it all she was bemused by the outsider's outburst.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm guessing you're Charlie right?" Charlie nodded sheepishly, watching the rest of the team head to the next site. "I need you to tell me if what's happening involves Joey okay?"

"Look sir..." She was cut off as James removed his hand and informally introduced himself, Charlie shook his hand noting the pressurised squeeze he gave her, "Okay James I'm not going to lie to you, I have every belief that Joey is in grave danger and right now you are stopping me from getting to her aide." She had decided to end the conversation on that and turned on her heels to leave.

"So you're going to save her again then hurt her?"

"Not that it's any of your business James" She said with some venom, "I just want her to be safe and happy, if I can give her happiness then I will never hurt her, well intentionally, again! She means everything to me and I'm going to do my best to prove that to her. Who knows what life my bring, I just know it brought me her, my soul mate and the only person I have ever loved." James stood with his mouth agape after the outburst, standing back he lets her go only to see a picture of horror as it catches her.

Charlie flew over the speeding car like a rag-doll, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The worn out tyres screeching over the heated tarmac left thick black treads, as charlies body bounced again across the heated engine into the windscreen. Smashing the glass and covering the driver that was now unconscious from hitting the steering wheel on impact, blood was gushing from the apparent broken nose as the body flayed about. Charlie's body caught the top of the car and clipped it, forcing her high and far as the vehicle veers into the wall. All James could do was stand there and not function as the heart wrenching events played out. Silence filled the air as the car stops dead against the wall and Charlie lays behind in a heap...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Miss S - I did do it and I'll probably do it again :P so check out these babylons :D

jsco81 - I'm sure Joey will be okay...won't she?

**Chapter 13**

The crisp scent of the salty ocean spray wafted up into the sandy beach reaching the two slender bodies at rest upon their towels. Beads of water trickled down their tanned torso's and before they had chance to land upon the grains of sand they were being absorbed by the beating sunlight. As the laughter subdued the two figures turned to each other, raising hands and letting fingertips fall upon smiling faces. The smaller of the two traced the jawline with her thumb, her nail gently grazes across the shapely lips. Tingles of anticipation flowed thru the taller woman's body, without warning she leans in and captures the delectable lips in front of her. Passion seeps between lips as tongues seek for a way out of their confinement, taking the lead the younger girls tip of her tongue glides smoothly against parallel lips. Welcoming openly, mouths part and tongues collide, bringing lips crashing together. Hands now lost amongst cascading locks, pull and twist at the hair gently and bring forward a new sensation. Moans get lost as mouths move vigorously yet in time with each other.

_**Present day**_

Sirens filled the air as the crashing building tumbled to the floor, water beats down heavy upon the roaring flames. On lookers stand a far watching in horror as the battle seems to be getting lost by the mere mortal workers, it seems nature is taking its toll on the world in a violent way. Georgie was attempting to enter the building to no avail, her need and want to see the cause was killing her but was also distracting her from the fact she was now the highest ranked officer as Charlie wasn't there. As she was pushed back again by the fighters she glanced around, in a blind panic Georgie started to quiz anyone and everyone on if they had seen her. No one had seen Charlie leave the abduction site, leading Georgie to wonder if Charlie had now become the subject of kidnap herself. Now she recalled the tall well built man that was enquiring as to the turbulent situation. In a flash she was in full sprint returning to the previous site, unbeknown to her the image she was about to become a party too.

_**On the beach**_

Suddenly the day had turned into night, the two women were lost in their kiss too much to notice. Then gasping for air they both pulled back and rested their foreheads together, eyes gazed longingly inside each other, both reading what the other person was thinking. Giggling at the adolesent behaviour they pulled back when the younger girl noticed the dark night upon them. She began to mumble when the taller lady asked her to speak up she spoke these words, _"__take the time, look up to the sky, see the lights, glimmering by, forget today, for here is now, now the day, takes a bow, close your eyes, and embrace the night, see the world, in a new light, nothing bad and nothing good, just the the stars and moon, I now escape too" _Feeling impulsive the younger girl rolled over onto the older girl, straddling her slim hips, pressing against the aroused area. Using her hands she leant over her and raised the woman's arms above her head as she bends down and entraps the glowing lips hungrily. Keeping one hand above, restraining the fidgeting agile fingers eager to escape her tight grasp, she moves her free hand down over the pert and now swelling buds, teasing and circling each peak. Tenderly she massages each breast in turn, kneading and pressing, running her nails over the skin and tweaking the stiffening peaks before moving her lips wantonly down across the collarbone, trailing her tongue over the salty and sweet soft skin. Sucking, licking and biting the now reddening flesh before her, eyes glazing over with passion and lust not too mention a deep intense love. Reaching the breast she wraps her lips around the nipple, and flicks at it with her tongue, dragging her teeth across it she gently bites down causing the older girl to squeal. Writhing around underneath she gushes out moans and squeals of euphoria whilst arching her back closing off any gap between them. Clothes now became a tiring restrain and both women needed to feel flesh on flesh, they let their hands roam free and tear away at the fabric, shreading away any piece between them. Grasping at the underwear covering them, sliding off straps and sliding down the last garment they both looked in awe. Taking in a short gasp of air as they both felt winded with the beauty in front of them. Legs slid between each other and entwined bringing together the most intimate parts, they begin to grind and gyrate, applying soft and eager pressure as breasts rubbed on breasts. The younger girl placed her hands either side of the taller woman to steady her as her body rocked with convulsions of euphoria, nuzzling her head into the nook and kissing the tender skin and when she could feel her body tensing as the orgasm runned through it she bit down hard, piercing the skin slightly. The taller woman released a throaty moan as she reached a higher state of elation, embedding her nails into the back as they both came together.

_**Present day**_

As Georgie's feet pounded the street she turned the corner and nearly lost her balance as she came to a halt. Laying before her was Charlie's limp and lifeless body. She could see the man from earlier running towards the crashed vehicle, a trickle of liquid was escaping as flames began to lick at the metal prison. Georgie got on the radio seeking immediate medical assistance, she then bounded to the side of her friend, skidding to her knees as she reached her. Feeling for a pulse she picked up a weak threaded beat, the liquid trail began by Charlie so Georgie attempted to drag her to a safe distance but was fighting a resistance, she was huffing and puffing as her strength was being taken from her.

James was pulling at the door trying to open it but there was no movement, he jumped onto the bonnet and entered the vehicle Joey wasn't moving and looked like she wasn't breathing either. In a blind panic he tugged at the seat belt impatiently, pressing at the release button that was not helping him. Murmurs were now escaping both bodies and their rescuers could see smiles upon their faces which confused them. The liquid now ignited and rushed through the vehicle, it flickered along the line to the unconscious Charlie and struggling Georgie. James felt the heat as he attempted to lift out Joey, Georgie could feel someone pulling her away from the scene but was hardly moving.

'BANG' The car exploded and shot into the air, a cloud of smoke filled the atmosphere impeding the sight of everyone aroud. Were there any surviours? Did the injured pedestrian get to safety? No one knew and the eeiry silence cut through the air as all hope seemed to bed lost.

_**On the beach**_

The heat flowed through the two bodies as they took each other to what felt like heaven. To them this was heaven, is it though?

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Miss S - don't hate me too much okay :D Cos ya can't really can ya?

Sasha - Thank you for your reviews me likes reading them :D

Enjoy everyone if ya can and please let me know what you think or if you want me to take it a different way because of course anything can happen :D

The vin-meister

x x x

**Chapter 14**

_**Present day**_

The burning building had been tamed and the crew entered with haste to search for anyone that might have been caught inside. There was no sign of anyone and now the hunt was on to tell what had begun the blaze. Most of the ceiling was on the floor by now and the walls were now only standing about a foot tall, crisp and burnt the chargrilled sight looked like arson and somebody had to pay. The officer in charge cleared the area once all the smoke had cleared, the flames were now completly smouldered and it was safe for him to investigate alone. Moving slowly through the debris he moved pieces of crumbling embers to the side to create a safe path. He lifted one piece and revealled a dirty knife, reaching inside his coat he pulled out a plastic bag and placed the once glistening dagger into it, sealing it up her scribes on it 'exhibit one' He checked the boxes to be done on the item and placed a marker at the point of origin, putting the find in his pocket. He slowly shuffles forward not disturbing too much when he finds more evidence, the cogs in his mind now whirl as he wonders what the hell occoured here. Lifting up a now dis-intergrating beam the slight glimmer catches his eye from a tray, he now knows that something sinister had happened here. He pulled out a camera and set about photographing the scene, taking pictures of every inch he could see. The flash of the camera alerted him to more findings that had survived the unfateful scene. How was there not a body inside? What exactly had happened here? Now determination filled his mind as ideas flourished and findings kept coming. There were two tyre tracks of burnt rubber ingrained upon the concrete floor, but the burnt out car remained so he suspected a motorbike or something similar had been used to flee the building.

_**At the crash site**_

Frantically people hurried around the popping and exploding car, eagerly seeking survivors but it wasn't looking hopeful. Yellow flames and thick black smoke were impeding prying eyes, a body was pulled from behind the scene, all held their breath for a glance at who it maybe.

"Quick get a gurney" The ambulance man called to his partner. They had only just reached the scene and were straight to asses the situation, they didn't believe anyone would survive but weren't giving up on anyone. The pair sped to the reverse of the car and checked over the body laying down before then, it was a female body that had many cuts and bruises upon it, with dis-sheveld hair and torn clothes. They checked for a pulse and were relieved to pick up on a strong pulse. They slid the limp body onto the solid gurney and wrapped a neck brace around its destination, carefully pulling them to a safe distance before heading back into the fray.

"There's another person there." Said the dark haired and skinned medic, scurrying through the flames that were causing him to sweat profussly. "We've got to get in there Mac and soon." They took their own lives into their hands, which went totally against everything they were taught, reaching the next body they saw the burns covering it and a look of horror tore across their faces. Even if they manage to revive them it looked like they would be living on a machine for the rest of their life, the chared skin smell wafted into their noses and they held back pressing bile attempting to surface. It seemed all hope was lost but they weren't giving up easily and lifted the body to safety, cutting away at the clothing careful not to pull away skin they noticed that it wasn't all the skin burn't but mainly the clothes, the left side of the face was however quite burnt. They placed an oxygen mask on her after they listened to her chest and noticed that smoke was rattling around her lungs, applying gauze to the cheek that was bubbling and puss was oozing to heal. Two more ambulance's appeared and the people flew out to the scene, one recognised the burn victim and then looked to the car, noting that there was two more bodies in the distance that were lying in a heap like they had been flung from the car. Lucy took off amid shouts from the rest of the team, she vaulted over the wall and shot through the engulfing and life thirsty flames, she reached the man she met earlier and couldn't find a pulse so began CPR and ushered for backup asap. The rest of the crew made their way safely and approched the two unconsious bodies, the tall man helped Lucy and began compressions as she breathed for James, the other two went towards the other body. They took note of the other wounds that had been inflicted applying ample pressure onto the cuts, she was stilll smiling and looked like she was an angel. They lifted her from harms way and straight to the rig and loaded her on, she had a weak thready pulse but she was moveable, they closed the doors and turned the sirens on heading straight to the hospital. They radioed ahead alerting the staff to the impending arrivals and informing them of the injurires that would be befalling them. All the rigs headed off to the hospital once they had stabalised their victims, but they were being watched from a far, unamused by the seeming elated scene of the onlookers he made a move towards the hospital as well in an attempt to finish what he had begun earlier.

"Bring her through operating theatre one is ready for her." Rachel informed the first ambulance arriving, they took Joey through and gave out her stats, it was a bit touch and go on the journey they thought they had lost her twice but brought her back as quick as they could, the longest she was gone for was two minutes. The men worked their hardest and she seemed like a fighter, they remained once she was out of sight and made their way to the canteen, they weren't going anywhere until they knew how she was. They were at the end of their shift and felt like they had done a good job but they needed to know that she was going to be okay, she was their lonestar, as she looked like she had fallen from the heavens and radiated love and happiness even though she was close to death.

The next two ambulances approched one held Georgie, the other Charlie, the nurses gasped once they saw Charlie's face, it was still bubbling and blistering up. They took her to her own room as they inspected her body, taking her to get an x-ray and a CT scan as soon as they could. The results were back too soon for their liking and they were right to be worried, they showed many internal injuries and a lot of bleeding occouring. Rushing her imediatley to surgery there were a number of surgeons preparing to treat her, for her internal and external injuries. Georgie was left to recooperate in a private ward, her only injuries were of smoke inhilation and a few cuts and scrapes from being thrown by the blast. In her room she couldn't help but think about the turn of events that had happened that day. Whilst she was thinking a figure stood at her door and begun talking.

"What the hell has been going on Watson? Why didn't anyone come find me?"

"We were trying to get hold of you for ages Angelo where were you anyway?"

"I was at the doctors, I booked the morning off to go hence why my phone was off, but I thought that someone would of remembered but obviously I was forgetable hey?" The sarcasm in his voice was unmissable, it was true he was forgetable and Georgie had to admit she had forgoten but was trying to remember if he really had booked the morning off or was just covering his back. News was spreading around the hospital about the two surgeries happening and by the time Georgie and Angelo were recieving the information it had been twisted and they thought that a fatality had occoured, was it truth or not? And if it was truth who had passed? The final ambulance pulled into the bay, a sullen look crossed all of the faces as all the crews joined together, Lucy was still upon the man pressing her lips on his as he again was crossing to the other side. From what they could tell he had taken the brunt of the blast and Joey had landed upon him before rolling off and he had two punctured lungs, blood was seeping and gurgling from his lips, the men hurried and pulled Lucy from him and continued themselves as they took him into the hospital. Fate was playing an evil game with all involved and it wasn't looking like it was going to let up, now it was a case of destiny and hope that everyone was relying on.

As the rigs were moved away by the new crew the motor cross bike rested upon the wall, the balding tyres and melted paint should of alerted someone to an injured party but instead under the hedgerow behind the bike he lay in a ball, holding himself as the pain surged through, who was this man that had tried to end a life, what was he doing here anyway, and why did he look so familiar? No one knew how anyone was and finding out was becoming a struggle as everyone had a different story, Angelo had been ordered by Georgie to find out what had happened as she was going stir crazy not knowing how her friends were. As he moved around the building the air in his chest was becoming harder to intake and just as he felt himself getting dizzy he made it to the exit, taking in a deep breath and crouching to his knees, his eyes fell upon the bike and he recognised it then he saw a movement just behind it, he knew that face it was just like looking in a mirror, now he knew what was going on, his brother was back and looked guilty as ever.

_**Six months later**_

It was the day of the grand opening, all of the bay was out in force to see who the new owner was and they also wanted to attempt to halt the opening of the club. Summer Bay was known as a sleepy village and that's how they wanted to keep it. Colleen Smart was the one causing trouble for the new owners attempting to put a stop to every development needed, she had made a petition and everyone had signed it but to no avail. The now two storey club was built where the shack had burnt down and no one was sure whether a life had been taken there but it was an eeiry thought. The owners wanted to make the new haunt as a new beginnig for them and for the sleepy village.

From the outside it looked just like the rest of the wharf's wooden buildings but inside it was amazing. Plush sofa's and tall tables with stools around them all and upstairs was a dance floor big enough to house all the residents. The sound system was state of the art with speakers on both floors but the downstairs floor was the chilling area, set up for those that just need a night out so the music would be seperate till the later hours. The roof had been set out with a small garden and barbeque area and also had speakers, although the volume out here was never to go to high or else they would be shut down. It was the perfect set up and the council seemed happy with the layout too. With one hour to go before the opening the staff were gathered in the main seating area for a team talk, no one had yet met the new owners they had been working under the appointed manager, James Bennett. As he rounded the group up he got on the walkie talkie and alerted the owners that they were all ready. Gasps and shock filled the purple and silver coverted room, a few smirks and then a lonely person began to clap, soon the whole room was standing in a rapturous round of applause. Before the owners could give their talk there had been hugs and handshakes of joy and congratulations. No one had even twigged that these would be their bosses especially as James was running the outfit.


	15. Chapter 15

lil20 - I got another one done :D and are ya only just hooked? Tut tut tut :P now Miss S get comfy

sasha - I might tell ya what happened to CJ...maybe ;)

Okay so not killing James was a good result seen as he is liked all round :D

Here we go again now let's see what's going to happen because it really could be anything ;)

R & R and suggestions all welcome

enjoy vin-meister

x x x

**Chapter 15 **

_**Present day **_

"Grant? What the hell?" Angelo scurried over too his longer haired older brother. Dragging and pulling him from under the hedge, checking from where the blood was escaping.

"Hey lil brother, thought I'd surprise ya."

"Well that you have. What happened?"

"Yeah I got...hit by a car." He lied, he lied easily no shame or guilt apparent in his eyes.

"Like fuck ya did! These clothes wreak of smoke and you're burnt not banged."

"I'm a little banged, just on my head. Look I can't go in there bro, they'll ask questions that I don't have the answers too."

"Don't or do ya mean won't?"

"Yeah all right cocky, just take me to yours okay?" Angelo had forgotten his mission from Watson at this point.

"Right, I know it's hard for you but act cool okay? I'll get the car, just try and stay put." Grant slumped his body into a sitting position, everything ached and it felt like such effort to stay still when he wanted to just curl up in a ball and blank out the pain.

As news travelled around the hospital regarding the three ongoing operations, the rumours were escalating and Georgie was hitting a more frantic level of panic. Wondering what had happened to Angelo, she had figured the news was bad and that he had broken down unable to return to inform her. As she softly wept into her pillow a light tapping drew her away, focusing on the entrance a weak smile graced her lips as a friendly face emerged.

"Baby I was so worried. How are you feeling?" Just as Georgie was going to reply to her welcome guest she was cut off. "God that was a stupid question, why am I so dumb in these situations?" Pip always had a tendency to put herself down. She lacked that confidence and always felt like she was letting people down. In truth Georgie's long time partner Pippa was the most sweetest, caring and compassionate person, always putting others first just over thinking her actions was her biggest downfall. Her heart though was as innocent as a new born baby and her love showed through her apple green eyes.

"Honey you're not dumb just concerned, and I'm okay, just a bit chesty from the smoke and a few bruises from the blast is all. I'm more worried about Charlie, Joey and that guy that was there."

"You mean they haven't told you? I thought they would of..." Pippa continues mumbling to herself as Georgie's voice begins to get louder trying to get an answer.

"Pip! What's happened? I haven't heard anything, except hospital gossip and I'd much rather know the truth." She was tired, tired to the point of exhaustion it took all of her strength to remain upright and keep her eyes open. Her mind was in overload and all she wanted to now know was the truth, did anyone survive? Or was she all alone now?

Laying his brother over the back seats Angelo was full of concern and worry over what trouble Grant had gotten into. When they were kids Grant was always more confident in what he did and more dangerous. The duo got split up when their parents couldn't handle Grants behaviour, he was thirteen when he was put into the care of the Bledcoe's. Angelo never knew what he got up to when he was there just that he was still a wild child but never in front of anyone with authority. They reunited some years later when Grant was studying near Angelo's training facility, one brother to uphold the law and the other made surprising plans to heal the hurt. They both graduated within a few weeks of each other and vowed never to stray to far from each other, they swore an oath to always be there when needed. Grant wed in his first few months of his hospital placement in the city with a girl he met in his first year of university, his best-man was of course Angelo. Now many years later he remained in the city with his wife and daughter, still leading a life of debauchery under the cloak of his perfect life. He had also been keeping an eye on his brother and when he was in prison he kept an eye on his girlfriend. He knew of Charlie from times past, one of his first conquests and one he's deeply proud of achieving. When he saw his brothers girl with another girl he thought nothing of it until he caught sight of them that one night in Charlie's blue car kissing then he watched as the two women went further, it turned him on but also made him mad with rage and he knew he had to get rid of the brunette for stealing his brothers love. When Angelo returned the other day and told him how Charlie had dumped him, Grant took his chance looking for reason's why and found the unknown brunette had returned and automatically knew she had to be erased from the equation. He wasn't however going to reveal this to his brother until he knew that he had succeeded and she was out of the picture. Strapping himself in Angelo sped out of the car park and headed towards his home to tend to his brother. Grant couldn't help but wince in pain as Angelo hurried around the corners and bends, he knew deep down that he should be in hospital but was sure he could tend to his wounds himself.

"So are ya going to tell me what happened or are you going to lie to me?" Grant wanted so badly to tell of his soon to be victory but wanted to wait for confirmation of her demise. Angelo kept looking into his rear-view mirror but Grant's face was only giving off the look of pain and nothing else. Even though they were close Grant could always hide things from him and the cop in Angelo hated this fact. "I take it from the silence that you're not going to tell me then?" Angelo wasn't going to press the matter he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere at this time. Pulling into his drive Angelo parked the car and went to get his brother out safely, Grant slung his arm around Angelo's shoulder and dragged himself along and into the building.

_**Back at the hospital **_

The surgeons all gathered after they had completed their surgeries, successful or not. There was only one surgeon that hadn't spent more than twelve hours operating, he worked on Charlie. His name was Dr Roger Pouter he was happily married and specialised in plastic surgery, his aim was to try to heal Charlie's face as much as he could, he also knew that she would need follow up surgeries to complete her treatment. He was happy how the operation went, she had only suffered a few broken ribs and no internal damage, her heart did stop beating during surgery from the strain of the ordeal but for Roger it was to be expected and he brought her back instantaneously. The other two surgeons had a more fraught and intense time, Dr Sandra Coombes was shattered now and could barely walk let alone speak after her operation took eighteen hours and had to revive her patient more times then the hours it took. Then there was Dr Marc Turney, the paramedics had put so much on him to save their patient he did everything he could to save them, the result wasn't a good one but he hoped that all would come to terms in all hugged and drank coffee together discussing what had just happened, it wasn't often that they would all be in together as it was just a small town. Just as they were finishing their talk Dr Rachel Holden walked in to find out the status' of her two friends and the stranger in the midst. Outside the paramedics, now all off duty were still gathered taking it in turns to sleep, none wanted to leave especially Lucy. Inside there was Ross, Morag and Ruby all three paced then sat with shaking legs awaiting as patiently as they could, which of course meant that any member of passing staff had had their arm pulled at and then questions of enquirement and worry hurled at them.

All three surgeons now made their way to their intended places to inform those needing to know, all dreaded this part even if they were giving good news because you see the fear, horror and pain in the eyes of loved ones. Releasing a sigh of relief Charlie's family made their way to be with her, knowing she doesn't look as they recall Ruby was scared just how much her sister would of changed. Walking into the white curtained room the noises of the machines were eerie, also over-whelming, that's when they noticed she wasn't in the room alone. There was another bed behind the pulled curtain beside Charlie's bed, ignoring this fact the relations gathered around Charlie touching any revealed skin just to let her know they were there for her. She had tight white yet now blood staining bandages gathered over her face, her nose and eyes were black and blue and very swollen. Tears escaped eyes silently as all wept softly, no one wanting to show the sign of weakness creeping through them. They all turned when the door opened imagining it was a nurse or doctor to check on Charlie's status but it was a figure they had all seen around the Bay but didn't know by name. The stranger pulled back the curtain gasping at the broken image in front of her, Ruby couldn't resist but peak at who could be laying beside her sister and nearly fell from the bed when she saw who it was. Joey was sharing the room with the woman that loves her and never stopped, for them to both wake to see each other will be amazing even though they both look so broken. Lucy sat beside Joey stroking the lifeless hand avoiding the many wires, she couldn't believe the sight before her, how will Joey react to the news? How will she get through the rehabilitation? How will she come to terms with her new found disability? Also how will she react to waking to see Charlie in front of her? Lucy wasn't going anywhere, she was going to pull her through this ordeal, she had just spent sometime with James to make sure he was going to recover okay so she could give Joey the only good news apparent at this time.


	16. Chapter 16

_Enjoy all I'm sorry about the delay I've had a good distraction ;)_

**Chapter 16**

The days that followed were agony for all concerned, hours spent at bed sides, many prayers were uttered, even though they believed in no God. James family had been contacted and were on their way, Lucy had taken it upon herself to flit between him and Joey in the hope that one would stir. All three operations had been successful, Charlie did need follow up work but other than that she as the others should have awoken. Instead all three were in a coma, no medical explanation had been given to their disorder, it was just a freak occurrence. Laying in a deep slumber all three patients wore a happy smile upon their lips, Charlie's hand was forever in a loving grip, never left alone always someone there to see her smile.

Lucy placed a soft kiss upon Joey's head and squeezed her hand preparing to leave her side for a while, but that was when Joey squeezed back. Lucy let out a yelp in excitement thinking that this was what she had been waiting for, Joey was going to wake and she was there to welcome her, or so she thought. Pressing the button calling for help she looked eagerly for Joey's eyes to open.

_**On the beach**_

Laying back on the heated sand, wrapped tightly in loving arms, the young couple were lost in each other. Breathing in the sweet air the warmth of the breeze spurred hands to touch and relish any exposed reachable skin. Joey curled into Charlie's snugly arms and ran soft kisses upon the inviting neck, licking and suckling the already moist flesh in a path to the most luscious lips she's ever known. Reaching her ever more wanton destination gently lips merged into a sensual and loving kiss as hands find each other and entwine perfectly, squeezing through touch just how much they love one another. Ending the kiss they both smile sweetly at each other no words could describe just what they both felt in that one moment. Time to them had ceased to move and the world was now just consisting of them and only them, all they could hear were the waves softly running up the sandy shoreline and moistening the ground. Charlie laid on her side and Joey followed, they both faced the same way as Charlie nestled her head into the nook on Joey's shoulder, breathing her in snuggling in as close as she could. Her supple breasts now pressed tightly upon Joey's back, the younger girl gripped tightly to the arms wrapping around her, as both women closed their eyes what seemed like a last breath left their lips as sleep took them over and the world fell away.

_**At the hospital**_

As the nurse began to run the tests on Joey for alertness Lucy anxiously waited behind the curtain, Ross watched with jealousy how could the person that caused the accident be waking before his precious daughter. The curtain was pulled back and the nurse walked over to Lucy with a look of sadness as she was about to break the hope that remained bright in the young woman's eyes.

"I'm afraid what you witnessed was just a reflex action, it doesn't look like she will wake for a long time. Her body has gone through a lot of trauma and needs time to heal, that's why it's in a coma. We have no idea how long it will last just don't loose hope okay." Lucy could feel the tears welling up and beginning to press to be released, she didn't want to let them fall, crying wasn't going to aid the situation and she needed to remain strong for Joey's sake as well as hers.

"But it felt like she knew I was there, she was holding me like she used to, are you sure she's not waking but slowly?"

"I'm sorry but she is showing no signs of waking at this moment, but her body is steadily healing so it might not be too much longer we'll have too wait." The nurse squeezed Lucy's arm as she made her attempt to leave, Lucy placed her hand upon the comforting gesture and managed to release a small smile of appreciation as the nurse turned to leave. Lucy went back to sitting beside Joey, she slowly laced their fingers together minding not to tangle any wires or cause any strain, she raised the now limp hand to her lips and placed a kiss upon the only part of soft skin, gently as even Joey's hand was bruised from the accident and many needles that had punctured her skin to be her lifeline.

Walking past Charlie's bed the nurse decides to check her status, this saved Ross as he was about to ask the nurse if Charlie was making any progress. The nurse ushered Ross from his daughter's side and drew the curtain across as she began to check. Ross looked over towards Joey's bed now feeling sad for the two women, he was quick to hurt for them as he knew exactly what Lucy was feeling. He decided today he was going to approach her and introduce himself, he felt like they were spending enough time together already they should really be sociable about it, even if the woman she was waiting for to wake was the one that had hurt his daughter. Approaching Lucy Ross cleared his throat, she turned with a start and shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair. Thrusting his hand forward Ross placed it upon her shoulder as an act of compassion and sympathy.

"I thought it was about time I introduced myself seen as we both seem to be living in this hospital room together. I'm Ross...Ross Buckton and that's my daughter Charlie" He gestured towards the curtain sadly, just as he did the nurse peeled back the material and began to write down her findings, "Excuse me a moment, sorry."

"It's okay plus I don't think I'm going anywhere in a while." Lucy weakly smiled. Ross walked back towards the nurse ever hopeful for good news, or even news of any kind now as it just seemed a never-ending torrent of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Mr Buckton it looks like Charlie is making steady progress just not at the speed we were expecting, she's scheduled for a follow up surgery for her face burns next week but I think we'll have to delay it for at least another week." Ross' face fell with disappointment, his heart felt like it had been hit by a truck going at full speed, she was slipping further and further away from him each day. Letting out a large sigh he fell upon the bed, his knees buckled the only reason he was stopped from falling was the two arms that swiftly captured his torso.

"There you go Mr Buckton let's get you to a seat." Lucy whispered into Ross' ear whilst guiding him to sit.

"Thank you..." He realised he didn't catch her name and now was stuttering with nerves as he tried to cover over his rudeness from before.

"Lucy...Lucy Cruz" The name rang a bell in Ross' mind but he couldn't remember why at this point but then his mind was too full of the current news. As he found his legs and managed to sit the two fell into a conversation, only light but they needed to just to relieve the pain that was setting in their hearts.

"Nurse Holmes we need you in room 12 now." The nurse left the room with speed as Lucy recognised the number she shot up and followed quick, now what was happening? That was James' room please let him be okay she thought too herself. Entering the room it was covered with nurses and then the doctor rushed in and began examining his patient.

Sometime later the bustle calmed down and the doctor turned to Lucy, "He's awake now, he's a bit shaken so don't press him or tell him about Joey yet okay, I just don't think he can cope with it."

"Okay, may I talk to him though?"

"Of course I think a friendly face would do him good." Lucy knew she didn't really know James but it wasn't fair for him to be alone either, she slowly broached his bed, James turned his head confused as to why Lucy was beside him and Joey wasn't. Lucy took in a deep breathe scared that she might let something slip that she shouldn't do, she reached out and took his hand sitting beside him she began to speak.


	17. Chapter 17

_Lil20 - thank you for the review and this one is for you, for the most amazing weekend :-D Lets repeat it again soon! :-D _

_Hmmm who knows what's going to happen now, I guess you're about to find out! Enjoy all especially Miss S :-P _

_Please R&R or tell me a path to go :-)_

_Vin-meister_

_x x x_

**Chapter 17**

Approaching James' bed Lucy felt the nerves flourish through her, attempting to choose the right words to say was proving a harder task than she had imagined. Glancing at the bland empty walls and clinical sparse furniture, just to stop James' eyes making contact with hers, she reaches the white chair and slides down onto it. Crossing her legs and shuffling slightly upon the cold stiff surface she clears her throat, finally ready to break the chilling silence.

"Welcome back, you had us worried there for a while." A soft smile graced the rosy lips of Lucy, she knew it wasn't an inspirational conversation beginning but it was something. James' licked his dry chapped lips and tried to clear his sore throat, gasping for liquid refreshment. Lucy spied his pain and poured a glass of water out, placing a straw into the beaker, she raises it to his lips and he purses his lips around it taking in a small sip.

"Thank you." There was a silence as James struggled to figure out who it was being so kind to him, all he thought was that she was beautiful and kind but there was no familiarity to her. "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." James' voice was sad and full of disappointment at letting down the woman in front of him. Lucy dropped her eyes and fidgeted with the seam on her trousers, she wasn't sure if he didn't remember her because their meeting was brief or if there was another reason. "I'm Lucy, we met at the caravan park when you got here." She choose not to mention Joey incase he began to ask any questions, also to see if he did remember anything.

"The caravan park?" Now his brain was struggling to think and remember he felt like he was a kid again stuck not knowing what was going on.

"You're just visiting Summer Bay, for a break, but you got caught up saving a woman and got hurt. You're a hero James that's all that matters" Lucy thought that this was enough information for him to handle right now and he was smiling at the knowledge he'd done a good deed but was still struggling to recollect his memories. "I'm just going to pop out for a second okay but I'll be back, if you want me too?"

"Please, I'm sorry I don't remember you but it's nice having someone here with me, don't be too long."

"I won't. I'll be as quick as I can." With that Lucy was up and out of the room looking for the doctor to tell of James' memory loss.

_**At Angelo's house**_

Waking up to a screaming alarm, Grant turned to turn it off and slid right off the sofa. Angelo had set it up so that would happen, not out of spite but because he thought his brother needed such an abrupt wake up call. The night before after fixing up Grant's wounds the pair had sat and knocked back stubby after stubby, reminiscing over their memories and many stories of times past. Walking into the lounge with two cups of coffee Angelo sat upon the now vacant sofa placing the cups upon the glass coffee table.

"morning" Grant looks up begrudgingly and grunts a morning. "Well aren't we the life and soul today, headache?"

"Everything aches." Grant spits out whilst hoisting himself up onto the sofa.

"So you gonna tell me what you're doing here and how you got hurt?" Angelo thought asking was probably a waste of time but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Surprising my brother not a good enough reason?"

"Not really no, seen as you normally call first. Plus I don't normally meet you at the hospital smelling of smoke with blood spurting out of your head. Just tell me brother to brother what's going on?" Angelo's voice was stronger but not to forceful, just enough to show he was there for his brother but still wanted the truth to come out.

"I'll tell you later okay there's a few things I've got to do first before I do, just to make sure it wasn't in vain."

"What wasn't?"

"Later okay, just let me have my coffee and sort myself out first. Do you still have some of my clothes here that I can use?"

"There in the spare room like I said they would be, knock yourself out. I've got to go to the station and the hospital to check in and..." Angelo suddenly remembered why he was at the hospital, Charlie was there and not looking to good either, "Oh shit!"

"Just remembered why you were at the hospital bro?" Grant smirked and giggled thinking he was there to follow up on the new body that he hoped was going to be recovered from the car wreck. Grant had thought ahead knowing how resourceful Joey was, incase of an escape he had rigged the car and hidden the motorbike under a tarp inside. He had cut the brakes to the car and messed with the steering before Joey was awake, if she did make a getaway she wouldn't get far, that was the hope and what Grant was assuming the end result.

"Fuck! Charlie was in theatre when I found you, I was meant to be finding out how she was when...when the room started spinning and I needed air, then I saw you. Fuck look don't go anywhere till I get back I need to find out what's going on, there were two more involved in the accident and I need answers...drink your coffee and get dressed because when I get back you're telling me everything because if you've had anything to do with this I'll soon find out anyway! I always do." Angelo gulped down his coffee, slamming the cup back down as he stood upon quivering legs, he grabbed his keys and jacket with that he was gone. Leaving a stunned and now not so cocky brother behind. Placing his head in his hands Grant's mind was now riddled with what ifs little did he know that most of what her thought was more what has been.

_**At the hospital**_

Georgie and Pip were at the reception desk signing all the paperwork for her release, she had just been given the all clear and wanted to go and see her friend and colleague but had been made to do this first. Worry was causing her hand to shake as she was signing the last form, noticing this Pip slid her arm around the officer's waist holding her up. Pip kissed Georgie's shoulder with a tender kiss as they were handing the forms back, turning they saw Lucy talking to the doctor. Gritting her teeth Georgie took hold of the hand on her waist and laced their fingers together and walked over to the now deep in conversation pair. Just as the couple approached they caught the tail end of the talk.

"I'm afraid it's a classic symptom of this type of accident Miss, it should only be temporary but we don't want him to get a sudden flux so please choose your words carefully."

"Of course I will, but can I mention Joey or should I wait till he begins to remember?"

"I think you should leave him to remember as the sudden remembrance could send him into unwanted stress and his heart and mind is still to weak for such a thing."

"Okay, I'll just tell him the basics and let him find his feet, thank you." And with that she shook the doctor's hand and turned to return to her new friend and closest link to Joey, yet now the only thing they have in common was not allowed to be involved in their conversations. Georgie reached out and caught Lucy by surprise on her shoulder.

"Lucy right?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I couldn't help over hearing your conversation then, do you know Joey and that guy?"

"Well I don't really know James but yeah I used to be Joey's girlfriend. What's it to you?" She tried not to be too hostile but couldn't help it, she knew Georgie was an officer and worked with Charlie but that was it. The law still freaked her out after everything that had happened with her brother so she always kept a safe distance and herself hidden away, by association was bad enough in this small town.

"How is he? He saved Jo and I want to thank him, there's a lot of answers needed and no one to explain then yet I was hop..."

"Well he won't be able to help you, not just yet he's got a form of amnesia, he hasn't even asked about Jo yet, he can't remember her! I don't think you should see him okay? He's just not strong enough yet and it could end up worse for him." Georgie nodded in agreement and smiled reassuringly at the caring woman, thinking she had got her wrong from the start.

"If you're going to go in with him would you like me and Pip to sit with Joey until you can go see her?" Lucy was startled with such a kind gesture and happily agreed. Georgie and Pip walked to the room containing the two sleeping women, saying a hello to Ross he asked if they minded sitting with his daughter while he went and sorted himself out briefly, they accepted. Once Ross had left Georgie placed a chair between the two beds, Pip sat gently upon Georgie's lap and nuzzled into her neck, Georgie kissed Pip's head as she reached out either side holding onto both women's hands and then it hit her...eight eyes suddenly shot open and machines went crazy, Georgie was the link and now she had reconnected those that had been lost with a simple action.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sasha – why so worried? :-)_

_lil20 – ouch what was that for? I hope you like this update :-) _

_this is for you Miss S :-P  
_

_enjoy all _

_vin-meister_

_x x x_

**Chapter 18**

Angelo stood with his mouth agape in the doorway, his eyes were struggling to find a target to rest upon as his ears whirled with the screaming sounds. He was confused as too why Georgie was holding both women's hands, who was this unknown brunette and what was she to do with his colleague. Being pushed to the side Angelo fell against the door frame as doctors and nurses flooded into the room, the next thing he knew Georgie and Pip were stood beside him and the door was closed.

"Where the hell have you been Angelo? I was waiting for you and you never came back."

"I...I...look what's happening? What's wrong with Charlie?" Angelo didn't know what to say, he couldn't exactly tell Georgie what he was doing for the last how ever many hours.

"We don't know what's happening now, all of a sudden the machines went crazy and both of them were squeezing my hands. Then the next thing we knew we were being shoved out so the doctors could work."

"Who's the other girl? I don't recognize her, how do you know her?"

"Her names Joey," Angelo suddenly remembered why he knew that name, she was the sister of Brett the guy that had hit Charlie those months back, she was the girl he knew had Charlie's heart. "She used to live around here a few years ago with her brother and was back visiting when everything seemed to go wrong."

"What do you mean? What have I missed?"

"We think she was kidnapped, but we're not sure by who or what exactly happened. We do think that she is something to do with the fire though, last night the inspector came to see me and wanted to know where you were. So where were you?"

"I was..." Angelo struggled to find a feasible excuse, he had left the hospital when he was still on duty. He could say that he was trying to find out what had happened but he had nowhere to go with that. "Well I had a family emergency, it just kind of cropped up but I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere now till I know what's happening with Charlie."

_**On the beach**_

Dusting off the loose grains of sand both women began to dress, finding this task extremely hard as they attempted to remain in constant contact. The pull of needing to be together was too intense for either of them to dismiss, their attraction was working on a higher level affecting them both in ways they never expected. They knew they loved each other but this seemed different, this was more than wanting to make love to each other it was a need of just being in each others company and feeling complete. Neither one of them realised just how much being apart meant that they weren't a whole being, the way they were separated before was due to a lack of communication and fears. Now that they were together they never wanted to be apart again, they knew that being together twenty-four seven wasn't really an option but everyday they would talk and speak the truth to each other so to know how they were both feeling. That's what was missing before, an open line to express just what they were feeling, but now they trusted each other enough to lay their hearts on the line. No matter what they were going to try and love, respect, understand and care for each other till the end of time. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end, they wanted to forever stay on this beach and bask in their love for one another. Time had sadly caught them up and they knew they would be expected at their respective homes, as both swear they kept hearing the beeps of messages constantly being left, yet neither of the pair looked at their mobiles in a wish and hope that they could stay in this dream forever.

Turning to look at each other, once they were clothed, lips curled at the corners with saddened smiles. Standing facing each other they take a hold of one another's hands, looking deeply into lustful eyes they prepare to move on.

"I guess we should go, but I just can't bare to leave you." Charlie drops her eyes as she lets a tear fall, it slowly trickles down her right cheek and rests upon the corner of her mouth as her smile begins to turn into a frown.

"It won't be long and we'll be together again, plus the sooner we tell about us the more real this will feel. Because right now I feel like I'm living in a dream, a dream that's about to end when we say goodbye." Joey leans forward and presses her soft lips gently upon Charlie's now salty lips, the kiss was to rid the tear and reawaken the smile that was present not to long ago. Pulling back both women could see that the kiss had done its job as they both smiled coyly at one another.

"Well then this dream is never going to end then because I never want to say goodbye to you!"

"That's sweet Charlie, but we'll be saying it soon..."

"Will we? Because I for one am going to say see you later, and mean it." Charlie felt very proud that she was the one making more of an effort to keep this dream alive and couldn't resist grinning widely and throwing a wink Joey's way.

"Does that mean you want to see me later?" Joey beamed from ear to ear with happiness and excitement, but held back that fear that a rejection might befall her she normally looked to the negative but this time she felt nothing but positive.

"Is the pope a catholic?" Joey hesitated and thought for a moment, what does the pope have to do with them? Shyly she asked, "I...I dunno." She chewed on the inside of her cheek with embarrassment, as Charlie made a soft awe noise and let go of Joey's hand to stroke her left cheek.

"What I meant was there's nothing else I'd rather do tonight then spend time with you. Just let me explain to the others and then I will call you, we might have to keep the kissing to a limit depending on who's home but just being with you in any way is enough for me." Placing her hand on Joey's chin she raised her head and leaned in to kiss the soft lips she needed so much, as lips pressed together the taste and sensations flooded their bodies. Both juddered and parted their lips inviting tongues to dance and merge, relishing in the intimacy a simple kiss could convey. Beeping interrupted them, leaning their foreheads together they both let out a sigh wishing it was already later and that they could just lay in each others arms. Taking a hold of each others hand they walked towards the path, ready to vacate the beach and reluctantly preparing to part. They both felt a presence around them as they squeezed their hands and sadly smiled, Charlie turned to Joey, "So I'll see you later?" Joey nodded.

"Yes you will just give me a call okay?"

"I will, god I don't want to go!"

"I know me either but just know that soon we'll be together again."

"That's all I can think of right now, just the thought of us together again fills me up." beeping noises again interrupted them and they parted. Just like they said they would with no goodbyes. As they turned to go their separate ways they felt a pull, a shock was sent through them and as they tried to take hold of each other in fear of being apart again...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Lil20 – **It took a little longer than normal but I'm hoping you forgive me ;)_

_**CJ4Eva- **lets hope those 2 souls find a perfect harmony :)_

_Only a short update but more to come soon I swear...well I hope but you know me I do like my distractions :P_

_Linda_

_x x x_

**Chapter 19**

Twenty four hours had passed since the trio had finally awoken. Friends and families had flocked to visit and show their relief at the now safer patients. Although that was only really true for two of them as Joey still remained with only Lucy by her side, she was grateful of the familiarity but was also hurting that her family were no where to be seen. She knew why they weren't there, a lot had occurred since she saw them last but even she had to admit that things between her and Lucy were feeling tense. Charlie had Ross, Morag, Ruby and Angelo rallying around her also Georgie and her girlfriend, yet she never felt so alone. She was also confused as to why Angelo was around when she had broken up with him and told him to keep his distance. James had his parents with him, Jemima and Jeremy also his younger brother Jay. It felt good to have them close especially when he didn't know why he was there, but he did like Lucy and the comfort she brought, he wanted to see if there was something more there for them.

All three were now getting their heads around everything that they remembered and were told. Although they were only informed of the littlest they needed to know, as no one really knew what had happened and how Joey had become the driver of a car with no brakes. It was puzzling those looking into the two incidents as the tyre tracks were identical, and the smoke inhalation that had engulfed Joey's lungs was of a similar consistency of the residue left at the scene of the fire. No one could piece together a how or even why to this fact, no one except Angelo. He connected the dots and now knew what his brother was up to although he hadn't admitted to Grant he knew, he was hoping for Grant to feel safe enough to tell him himself. Flitting between the station and the hospital to occupy his mind and torment Grant a small bit too, he had omitted himself from both cases sighting that his case load was full and that he was too close to the case and didn't want to impede proceedings. As far as he was concerned his brother had taken Joey to the warehouse in an attempt to kill her, for him, well that was what he believed if only he knew the real truth.

Standing outside the door Grant peered in through the frosted window, watching the interaction between Charlie and her family, also noting that his brother was there as was Joey. He seethed with anger at the fact the young brunette was still alive, he thought that he had cut her deep enough to cause a slow painful death. His head ran with jealousy as he watched his brother take a hold of Charlie's hand, 'that should be me in there', he thought to himself. As he stood there his mind wandered to where it normally goes, to a life with Charlie. He has been watching Charlie since they were dating, and in his mind they were still together and real life with his wife is a cover for the true love he shared with Charlie. Life with his wife was more like a dream world where he can see what would have been if he didn't choose Charlie, which was why he lived like it daily so he couldn't forget the true love he feels. A smile crept upon his face when he saw Charlie move her hand swiftly from Angelo's grasp, that was a sign he needed and relished in viewing, he assumed it was because she only wanted his touch upon her skin. Angelo, feeling saddened and rejected began to say his goodbyes and when he walked towards the door he saw a figure sloping away, fastening his pace, as he swung the door open he eagerly scanned the now vacant corridor. Behind the door next door Grant rested his head back as his breath slowed down, his ears were wide trying to hear the footsteps of his brother and knowing Angelo Grant knew he didn't have to speed home because the cop would be wanting to return to the station and lose himself in his work after his definite rejection. Grant did feel bad for his brother because he knew just how wonderful Charlie really was, but he also wanted him to find a way to get over his colleague. If he couldn't do it by himself then Grant would and will find a way to aid him. His eyes shrunk and a piercing glaze washed over them, he knew what he wanted to do now he was just slightly saddened that it would be to his brother.

Joey's memory was full of empty spaces, she could remember the warehouse sparingly, just little flashes of fear and pangs of dread but nothing else. She hated the fact it was her that had caused the apparent injuries to Charlie, she was also full of panic as she couldn't move her body from her neck down. She was reliant on the nurses and various wires and tubes to support her and also trusting Lucy. She had crushed her forth and fifth vertebrae causing paralysis, all were hoping it was temporary but the doctors were less than hopeful on this matter. After waking from their coma's both Charlie and Joey were full of heartache that it was all just a dream, every touch felt real to them and in truth they desired time alone to talk about it but they knew until they were decidingly better, that was an impossibility. As the day drew to a close those that weren't family members were being asked to leave, which saddened Joey as she would yet again become alone for the duration of the night. It was Ruby's turn to remain with Charlie, Charlie hoped that she could talk Ruby into leaving her alone with Joey in order to discuss things and what she hoped was a dream they both shared together. Ross and Morag made their goodbyes and hugged Charlie promising to be back as soon as they could in the morning with a proper coffee and double chocolate muffin. Once they were gone Charlie turned to Ruby,

"Rubes?"

"Yes Charles?"

"I know I shouldn't ask but I was wondering if you could give me and Joey a few minutes to talk?"

"I thought you might ask that and I must admit I am a bit hungry right now, so how about I go and get some food, but I won't be too long ok?" Ruby winks at Charlie, knowing full well she was going to take her time, she leans in to whisper. "Just take it easy with her, she looks so fragile Charles"

"I promise Rubes I just need to talk to her you know? I really appreciate this so much."

"I know you do, should I bring anything back for either of you two?" She poses the question to both parties, but by now they just wanted to be alone. Although Joey wanted to apologise and hope that Charlie forgave her she was also dying to be alone with the older brunette, even if she couldn't touch her or hold her. "I guess I'll just surprise you then." Ruby took the hint and left the room, closing the door quietly and leaning against it softly as she heard her sister speak, smiling to herself as she walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Lil20 **-I got typing...but I don't think you'll like it...I hope you forgive me ;)_

_**CJ4Eva –** I have to say anything can happen in my fics but I hope it'll soon make sense :)_

_Enjoy all happy reading _

_Linda_

_x x x_

**Chapter 20**

"Joey, how are you feeling?"

"Confused. You?" It took all of Charlie's strength to pull herself up and off of the bed. She wobbled slightly as she walked the short distance to Joey's bed, reaching the younger girl she instinctively placed her hand upon hers. Falling against the chair she sat down upon the still slightly warm cushion.

"I'm confused too, did you...I mean...were we...oh I don't know." Charlie dropped her head in defeat at not knowing the right words to choose. Joey felt even more useless unable to comfort the woman beside her or even to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Charlie it's okay, don't worry please. I was there too...I mean on the beach" Charlie lifts her head up and her eyes connect with Joey's deep chocolate eye's.

"You were?"

"Yes" Joey replies and Charlie lets out a sigh, a little sigh of relief that maybe it wasn't so much of a dream that she thought it was. "I can remember kissing you...holding you..." With a barely audible whisper, "touching you." Joey and Charlie both close their eye's as their memories of the beach fill their minds.

"How...what..." Charlie still struggles to find the words to describe what had occurred between them.

"How did we end up there, and what does it mean? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yeah I guess it is, but Jo it was real wasn't it?"

"To me it will always be very real, there was only you and me on that beach. I can't answer anything else right now, I'm struggling as it is to understand exactly what's been happening to me. Just know that it's thinking of us, and the words we spoke on our beach that helps me to wake up each day. Charlie?" Joey manages to turn her head enough to connect fully with the older woman.

"What is it Jo?" Charlie raises her hand and softly strokes her fingertips over the young, smooth cheek of Joey. Joey closes her eyes loving the familiarity and safe feeling of Charlie, licking her lips she poses her question to Charlie. "Did you mean those things you said? Or was it really a dream?" A shy smile began to appear upon Charlie's lips, "I meant every word Joey, I love you I always have. I know I had a funny way of showing it but if you let me I'll prove it to you...will you let me? Can I have another chance?" The hope poured out in her words, letting her heart be seen by the fragile tone portraying her wish. Joey felt the memories of the past come back and then the situation of now dawned on her. If she did let Charlie have another chance was it going to be out of sympathy for her injuries now or did Charlie truly love her?

Down the corridor Ruby walked towards the cafeteria in search of food, she hadn't eaten for a while and her stomach was reminding her of this fact. She felt like she was being followed but she was in a hospital full of patients and workers so of course she wouldn't be the only one walking this way. Standing in front of the lift she waited patiently for the doors to open, a man took his place beside her and she turned her head smiling pleasantly to say hi. The elevator pinged as it took its place and opened its doors to the waiting duo. The man gestured to Ruby, letting her enter first, he followed and asked what floor.

"Fifth please" Ruby said with an innocence to the man. His rough finger grazed the button and pressed against it, also he pressed the floor before it as his mind began to whirl with an idea. Ruby lent back against the back wall of the elevator, her hands placed firmly upon the hand rail, her finger tapping along to the usual mundane music. The tall dark haired man turned to cast his eye over her, causing Ruby to shift uncomfortably and grip the bar tighter praying that they wouldn't be alone much longer. Panicking that he had startled the girl too soon the man decided to break the uncomfortable silence,

"I don't know what's worse, this music or silence." It wasn't probably the best thing to say but in his state it was the best he could come up with. Ruby couldn't help but think that she recognized the voice, it was incredibly familiar and come to think of it the man look a lot like Angelo. A shiver ran through her body as she started to connect the dots, what if this man was the one that the police were looking for. They thought it could have been Angelo that had taken Joey but he had an alibi, this man could be who did it. Her knuckles turned a shade of white as her grip increased, her throat was like a sandy dessert that needed water to bring it back to life. The blood ran from her cheeks as the fear washed over her, gulping in an attempt to gather the air that had been knocked out of her. 'You're probably wrong Rubes, you can't let your mind wander like this.' she said to herself in an attempt to calm herself down. It had to be one of the longest elevator rides in the history of elevator rides, and they were only just coming up to the forth floor. 'He should be getting off now' Ruby wished deep down, he turned around once more trying to ease her mind and trying to remember her exact position before the doors opened.

The elevator made its ping noise telling them that the doors were about to open. Ruby watched the stocky man shift forwards and she released her grip slightly, as the doors opened he peered out and saw that this floor was quite empty. The forth floor was the operating floor so those that were based there were mainly in theatre operating or following up in other wards. His lips curled as a sly smirk of pleasure graced his mouth, he blinked his eyes and motioned like he was about to exit, which Ruby fell for and relinquished her grip upon the bar moving forward herself. In one quick, swift motion he had Ruby in his grasp, one arm around her waist and the other across her mouth to stifle any noises for others to hear. As the doors began to close he bundled himself and Ruby through the closing, heading towards the stairs. Ruby was wriggling and flaying her body, arms and legs as much as she could, the man was struggling to subdue her and found a medical cart against the wall. He raised her head and said with venom, "I'm going to let your head go, if you scream it'll be the last thing you ever do. Stay quiet and we shouldn't have a problem, okay?" Ruby nodded along and realised that saying nothing was probably the best idea right now as there was no one around to help her anyway. He let her head go and she complied like he said for her too, he fumbled around and found just what he needed, he prepared the needle without Ruby seeing and as soon as she felt the prick in her skin she was asleep and Grant was whisking her away.


	21. Chapter 21

_CJ4Eva – this help to make I clearer a little? Prob not I can but try lol thank you for sticking with it :)_

_lil20 – well miss S what can I say but enjoy :P_

_Thank you to all that read I hope you're enjoying the adventure we're all on :)_

_And now on with the show_

_Linda _

_x x x_

**Chapter 21**

James and his family were saying goodbye to each other, Jay had gone off to get some dinner before leaving as none of them felt like cooking or even dining out that night as they had had a long day. James' memory still hadn't shown signs of returning, he was healthy enough to be released the next day as long as all his tests came back good. He found it strange to be reliant upon strangers in a unfamiliar town, even the thought of being released wasn't exactly bringing out the happiness he thought it should. James had a harrowing and nagging feeling deep inside him, he didn't know how to explain it, it just was and that was all he could think about. The searing pain of feeling useless to an unknown situation was driving him mad, Lucy knew something but wasn't letting on and that hurt him even more and made him even more curious. The name 'Joey' kept being flung around the room by many lips, and still it was like a hollow word with no meaning. Jay sloped back into the room unsure of what he had just witnessed, should he say something or keep quiet? He took a hold of an instinct, a thought that he should of dismissed straight away but decided not too.

Silence had filled Charlie and Joey's room, it wasn't full of awkwardness or nerves but a calming air that flourished through them both. Charlie had pulled the chair closer and kept hers and Joey's fingers and hand entwined. She had snuggled her head into the crook of Joey's shoulder, nuzzling her lips gently against Joey's soft flesh.

"Charlie?" Charlie shifted her head slightly and slowly, so not to startle Joey at her movement.

"Yes Jo?"

Joey gulped attempting to replenish her arid mouth, slowly she licked her lips and bit weakly upon her quivering bottom lip as she spoke in a whisper, "Kiss me."

Charlie looked some what bewildered by this request, they had only been together this way in her dreams, for a year now. It was nerve wrecking and her heart was pounding like it was about to escape. Her whole body thrived and yearned any part of Joey she was lucky to have, but to have Joey requesting her was the most purest form of happiness she had ever felt, well it was equal to the first kiss they shared. Instead of placing her lips upon Joey's, Charlie held her lips over Joey's neck and her breath lightly grazed across the supple skin, little goosebumps began to show as Joey's breathing raced and her eyes glazed over with a heated mix of lust and love. Charlie slowly leant in and her lips grazed Joey's skin as she kissed her, a soft and gentle kiss. She nuzzled her nose against Joey's skin as she made her path towards Joey's lips, caressing upwards and reaching her earlobe Charlie paused and wrapped her lips around it. Raising her head she whispers with baited breathe, "Are you sure you want me to kiss you?" Charlie takes a deep breathe as Joey's eyes convey her answer, "Good, because I've been waiting to do this for a long time." Charlie had planned to slowly kiss over to the lips she yearned to touch again, but she had so much need flowing through her that she couldn't wait any longer. In one swift move Charlie had placed her lips over Joey's and they met, tasting each other they melted into a kiss so familiar they couldn't stop. Lips merged perfectly together and soon lips mingled as one, relishing the tantalising flavours of each other. Gasping for an ounce of air that they were both lacking they reluctantly pulled apart, little did they know but their kiss had lasted the good part of an hour. Both of them were too wrapped in being able to kiss and be with each other that way again that they still didn't notice as they both went to talk.

"Charlie..."

"Joey..." In unison they spoke and their words merged to one, and it sounded like they had said "Choey". In realisation they both giggled and looked away from each other. Instantly missing the connection felt as their eyes were apart, they both moved their heads back and as eyes meet hearts fluttered and lips turned to become a euphoric smile. Raising her hand Charlie stroked down Joey's cheek with her fingertips grazing softly upon smooth skin, trailing the outline of the lips she wanted to be kissing again. Instead she placed her finger upon those sweet lips and as Joey kissed her fingertip Charlie spoke.

"It was real...wasn't it? I felt you, tasted you...I could smell your perfume, I knew it wasn't a dream. I felt alive, like you had come back to save me." Charlie's cheeks began to turn a beautiful shade of crimson red, Joey caught sight and turned her head as much as she could and proceeded to talk as Charlie's fingertips rested upon Joey's chin. "Save you? Save you from what?" With a now sullen and sunken head, Charlie replies quietly. "From me!" Joey's eyes fill with confusion trying to piece together why Charlie, a beautiful caring woman, would need any kind of saving especially from herself.

"I don't understand Charlie, what do you mean?" As Charlie lifted her head all Joey could now see was fear and panic, craving to be able to move from her cocooned state. Joey let out a sigh and without knowing how her eyes shinned through and captured Charlie's. Infusing them with love, nurture, trust and a knowing look of understanding. "Charlie please...please tell me what you mean. I'm not going anywhere okay? I couldn't even if I wanted too." She chuckled and Charlie let a small smile encroach her lips. "Please, just trust me. I need to know how I saved you and why, please." Joey now gave up, but didn't avert her eyes, she decided that if Charlie wanted to tell her she would, in her own time. A slow trickle began its trail down Charlie's cheek, she wasn't crying from sadness or fear but crying tears of relief and joy. She had just realised that for the first time she wasn't scared of opening up, she was more scared of staying hidden away. Then as if she was living everything again she told Joey everything, in more detail than she had told Georgie, but she was never met with sorrow just compassion and a new look of love.

Ruby's body was throbbing, a dull ache was pulsating through her and her throat was arid dry. Attempting to even blink her eyes seemed like a daunting job in itself, let alone moving her now weighted head. She could feel her arms resting in her lap, but they too were seeming to not want to move. Her back was cold and behind her could feel she was pressing against something but wasn't sure what, her neck felt trapped in a vice. The lead weights that were now her eyelids began to lift but were brought back down fast as the painful light hit them. Her memory was now, it seems, coming back to her but only in a movie clip style. Then bit by bit it hit her, she had been drugged that's why she ached, that was why she felt numb, and that was why she now felt physically sick.

Grant was washing his hands as the rustling noise of stirring began, he pulled back the dishevelled curtain and saw the youngster. Her hands were where he had left them, tied with twine and nestled in her lap, he was pleased his knot had done the job. The bath she was in was grubby, the varnish had been long gone as the marks of previous users remained. Grant was lost, he had never taken a teenager against their will like this before, let alone Charlie's sister, he had panicked and drove as far as he could. Once the gas gauge was on the red he searched madly for a place to hold up till it was light and a garage was again open. This motel was far enough away and looked as seedy on the outside as it was on the inside, by his own deduction he knew he would be left to his own devices here. He reached into his pocket and felt for something, Ruby then knew she wasn't alone as her ears awoke then and heard the man, the man from the elevator. Gulping to quench her thirst in an attempt to talk soon, to try and reason with him, she felt something against her lips.

"Open!" He demanded, she thought he was trying to help, that somewhere inside this beast there was an ounce of compassion or a conscience. As the liquid flowed between her chapped lips Ruby's mind again went hazy, that was when she realised he was not a man but a beast. With a thud her head hit the back of the bath, catching the taps slightly and cutting her head. As blood began to fall Grant turned, switched off the light and went into the other room, putting the rohypnol back into his pocket before taking a slug of whiskey to knock himself out.

Jay sat in silence on the trip back to the hotel, he couldn't shake the visions any more and the fear of what might of happened kept haunting him. This is when he made his decision, this is when he knew what he had to do. He had come to this conclusion, this choice, now he just had to find out if it would be the right one.


	22. Chapter 22

It's been a while but I've got the bug again lol I hope those that enjoyed this story so far can remember it :) Thank you for reading and those of you that review thank you :D

This is for my northern star I hope you like it :D

**Chapter 22**

As the morning light shone in through the slightly parted blinds in James' room, he stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his stinging eyes. All of a sudden his thoughts came flooding back, he couldn't seem to stop them and that was all he wanted to do. His body started to convulse as images flashed across his eyes, the car and Joey's face full of fear. Then his ears started stinging from the screams and roaring fire sounds. The nurse entered his room and James didn't notice, as she slowly approached him his arm swung out and caught her across her face. She winced in pain as her eye flared up instantly and blood started seeping down her face. She fell to the floor screaming out as the pain overpowered her, James still didn't know she was there as her screams merged with those in his head. The nurse reached up and pressed the buzzer to alert for more help as she huddled over and held her head in her hands. As more people rushed into the room James began to come too from his memories and began to call out for Joey. One of the male nurses restrained James as best he could, but James wasn't letting up and insisted on being told how his friend and companion for the last year was.

"James you need to calm down now...please." A gentle soothing voice spoke to him, it was the nurse he had hit and suddenly he could recall catching her with his fist.

"I'm so sorry...your eye...did I...was it...oh god I'm so sorry."

"James, please calm down. It was an accident, it's okay trust me, but what was wrong? Why were you acting like that?"

"I remember...I remember everything! Please I need to know how Joey is, can I see her?"

"Let us check you over first then we'll take you to her okay? Will you let us do that?" James took a deep breathe and composed himself, he was dying to know how his best friend was but if this is what he needed to do he would do it. Slowly and calmly he nodded his head and agreed. "Thank you, now your bloods came back fine and all seems well, so as soon as we check you over now and everything pleases us we will release you." They went to work knowing how eager he was to get to his friend as he aided them as much as he could in their work.

Charlie awoke, blinking her eyes and licking her lips. She savored the taste that was upon them, relishing the warmth and feel of the familiar body beside her. Slowly she turned her head and was welcomed awake by two beautifully bright hazel eyes, looking lovingly at her.

"Morning sunshine." Joey said as she began to get lost in the light blue pools in front of her. After their talk last night they had both fallen asleep feeling so safe and happy. It was a new feeling for both of them and Joey must admit that she thought she shouldn't of felt so happy, what with having no feeling below her neck, but she felt like she was on cloud nine. Joey had been awake for a few hours now, she was woken as the nurse did her checks, trying her best to let Charlie remain in her peaceful slumber. She spent the next couple of hours letting her eyes focus on her one true love, watching the police woman's chest rise and fall, and the little twitches she made as she slept. Nothing on this world could ever feel so unbelievably incredible or take this moment away. The only part that didn't feel right was the fact that Charlies arm was draped across her stomach and she couldn't feel it, no weight, no warmth, she could only try to imagine just how it used to feel.

"Hey that's my line" Charlie replied attempting to frown and pout, which resulted in them both giggling.

"Well it's my line now, seen as you've been brightening up my morning already" Joey was dying to lean forward and kiss those lips she craved, her eyes wandered down and looked upon the soft lips she could still taste. Charlie noticed Joey's eyes wander and saw the sadness creep in, knowing exactly what her love wanted she leaned forward and softly pressed their lips together. Sparks flew and they both felt the air get knocked of them, neither had ever felt like this from such a simple act. It was perfect, so full of passion and yet the most gentle feeling of love, they both craved more and yearned to taste more too. Joey was smiling into the kiss when she felt the tip of Charlie's tongue tease her top lip, without hesitation she parted her lips and as she felt Charlie give herself more to her Joey moaned in time with the kiss. Time always felt like it was standing still when they were together, the world was empty and they were the only people there.

"Why didn't I get this treatment?" James' stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face. He was so worried about his best friend only to find her being cared for very well. But he just felt so happy for her, he knew how much Joey loved Charlie and now Charlie had managed to gain her breath again to turn and face him, he could see just above her blushing cheeks the love glowing in her eyes. As James went to step forward he felt a little light headed and took a few seconds to compose himself. Joey and Charlie could see his struggle but also saw the frustration flood his face so neither said a word but both awaited him to approach them.

"Because young James there's not much of me that works, or moves come to think of it," Joey chuckled, "so we need to keep movement going to stop it seizing up!" It was a joke that really shouldn't of been funny but it broke the silence and caused Charlie to blush even more now.

"And you were lucky enough to have a beautiful woman near by to help you hey?" James winked at the pair that just replied with beaming grins.

"What can I say, I'm a lucky girl"

"I think I'm the lucky one!" Charlie interrupted placing a kiss upon Joey's lips to show how much she means it.

Angelo paced up and down in his now cluttered apartment, he couldn't understand anything that his brother had told him. Ever since Grant has come back he's been mysterious and now missing, he hadn't taken any of his belongings but had to return home from where ever he had gone. Angelo wondered whether his brother had, somehow in his state, managed to go and retaliate for his wounds. The cop inside him kept glancing at the bags on the floor, wanting to investigate but he was a loyal brother and he kept fighting the urge, that was until, in his pacing mode, he had managed to knock over the slightly opened bags. His jaw dropped to the ground when he saw what his brother had been travelling with. Fear and panic set in, his heart started to race faster and faster, the beads of sweat from anger and rage at what he had found began to pour on his brow. His only thought to himself upon his newly found pieces to the puzzle was not a good one. What he saw before him was...

There was a sharp knock at the door, it felt like the room was spinning and a hammer was pounding at his head at every knock. Grant awoke and rubbed his eyes with his coarse fingers, reality hit in and yet he still failed to have an ounce of remorse. He was actually proud of what he had managed to do, that was until he heard the key in the door. As the handle turned time slowed down, his heavy body was hard to move but he managed to get to the door in time.

"Hello" he said attempting to stop the person trying to enter, he thought it might have been the cleaner, "can I help you?" But the reply was a shock and welcomed relief to him, for it was someone he knew well and knew would help him in this new battle he had made.

"Grant, it's me. Open up and let me in, I don't want to be seen." Replied the female voice at the door. Grant opened up the creaky door and embraced the woman, as they pulled back he gave her the look she wanted to see and she let the smile take over her mouth as she made her way to the bathroom and saw Ruby. She placed her hands in her pocket and pulled out more of the knock out drug, "I thought you might be needing some more of this, if Charlie's metabolism is the same, and we both know how quickly it wears out on her, we'll be needing it!" She took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Ruby looking dis-dishevelled and sent it to another phone she had in wait to send it on to who they both were planning to avenge.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_**Six months earlier**_

The party was in full swing as she went to leave, Charlie was devastated it was hard to watch her best friend go. They had been friends since the academy and went every where together to work, they socialised together when ever possible but lately Charlie had let her life stray apart from Beccy. Beccy had always been jealous of Charlie, she had the brains, the looks and all the admirers where as Beccy just had herself. She was orphaned at a young age, a drunk driver had hit her and her family killing her parents out right and leaving her with a severed leg, she still limps now due to her injury but fights the pain daily wanting to prove to herself that she had what it takes to be the best officer around. That was partly why she was going, her and Charlie were both up for promotion but Charlie snuck in and got it first. Part of her wanted to be happy for her friend and colleague but she felt pain and resentment, no matter how hard she tried she would never be seen as good as Charlie and made the choice to move away and finally get the recognition that she deserved. She never realised, as she turned to walk away from the life she loved, just how much it would hurt her or just what it would lead her too.

Beccy began her new job a week later where she was lead into an investigation which crossed her path with a physician, she had recognised the name as soon as she read the report she was now leading the investigation on. She had heard the name before and remembered the reason why, she felt bitterness and anger run through the blood pulsing through her veins. As soon as she had shaken the doctors hand she felt dirty all over, but when she looked into his eyes there was something familiar about the look in them. After the investigation had been solved one day they ran into each other at the local coffee shop, something ignited and they began a friendship without knowing just how venomous it would become.

_**Present day**_

Charlie and James had the chance to make a proper greeting exchange after the harsh first meeting of the pair. Without thinking Charlie looked around to introduce her daughter to her new associate and friend, she had recalled her going to get food last night but was to engrossed with Joey to realise she hadn't returned and that was unlike Ruby. She would of only given them a short time as she would feel left out and would want to find out how the reconciliation had gone between the duo.

"Jo?"

"Yes sunshine?" Joey replied with the cheekiest yet perfect smile.

"Did you see Rubes come back? Did she sneak off again quietly?" As soon as she said the words she knew that it wasn't even plausible that Ruby could ever be sneaky, Joey had the same thought and then it hit her that the teen didn't come back, both Joey and Charlie went a shade of white as they thought of all the things that might of happened, especially Joey after all that had happened to her. Had he got out? Did he get to the hospital and find her only to take Ruby out of revenge? She didn't want to scare Charlie with her thoughts but she didn't have too, because Charlie could see the fear in her lover's hypnotising eyes.

"Who's Rubes?" James said innocently not being able to read either girls expressions on their faces, as soon as he said it he noticed that he had brought Charlie out of her trance as she jumped off the bed with so much energy no one would have thought she had been involved in any type of accident.

"I...I have to get out of here." Charlie snapped, she didn't mean to but she needed to find her daughter, as long as Joey was in the hospital and safely protected with James she found the strength to leave her lover's side. She went to get her possessions out of the bedside cabinet and reached for her phone, it was smashed to smithereens, her heart dropped she needed a fast way to contact her daughter, five minutes ago not any later. James rifled around in his pocket taking out his phone and handing it to the off duty officer, but Charlie looked at him with hollow eyes looking so hopeless. James stepped forward wrapping his arms around Charlie just like Joey wished she could right now.

"Charlie, it's okay, you can't remember every number now, and if you could you wouldn't be a cop you'd be a genius." A small smile grazed James' lips after he spoke.

"But she's...my daughter...my everything, how can I not know her number?" Those words cut Joey, it was silly how could she be jealous at a time like this? But she was and knew there was no reason to be, shaking off the thought, she had a flash hit her and before she could stop she had blurted out the number that had called her that time. Charlie and James' jaws both dropped,

"How the?" They said in unison impressed with how Joey had managed to remember so many digits when both of them just remembered the bigger things that have happened.

"It's easy to remember the number that broke your heart." Charlie leant in and captured Joey in a sweet sensual kiss that was eager for more but reluctantly pulled back and pressed call.

Jay felt the vibration go in his pocket but he wasn't able to answer as he was with his parents in the diner getting breakfast, he desperately wanted to answer the call and see who it was and if they cud help with what he had seen. He knew his parents wouldn't be impressed if he left the table and went outside so he made his excuse and left heading towards the restroom. He lifted the phone out of his pocket but the caller had obviously hung up, he stood there for a minute wondering if he should call them back but he didn't know what to say, then the message came up 'VOICEMAIL', he dialled up and listened to the message and knew exactly what he was to say. He hung up from the message system and set to calling back the number as the door went and he stood there in silence, his dad stood there looking at him with disappointment in his stern face.

"Dad, I need to talk to you but I have to make a call..." he was cut off instantly, "You know the rules Jay," He took the phone without hesitation or doubt, "You'll get this back after breakfast now come on back to the table and we won't tell your mother of this." James sheepishly followed his father hating that the call was going to be delayed even longer, he now knew that he should of said something sooner but it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to piece together into words. Sitting there making sure not to eat too quickly he finished his food and awaited his parents to finish theirs, he knew they all wanted to get back to the hospital and pick up James but he also wanted to make the call. His parents decided to have another coffee as the vending machine liquid wasn't even close to coffee_**, **_Jay looked at his dad with pleading eyes and his father handed the phone back under the table, so not to let Jemima see. Feeling the cold phone on his leg, Jay took a hold and went outside after explaining he needed to make a call, he went to the missed calls and saw a number he recognised and now he was even more curious, he hit the dial number awaiting to hear his brothers voice, but he heard the woman's voice, the girls mother, he took a deep breathe and began to tell all, trying to remember everything as it happened last night.


End file.
